SIN PIEDAD
by bigi43
Summary: Voldemort había triunfado, todo mago que no se unnía a él era aniquilado, y las brujas reducidas a esclavas sexuales, Lucius tomó como esclava a Hermione Granger, eso era algo que su hijo no iba a permitir... este es mi tercer fics, espero les guste...
1. Chapter 1

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

SIN PIEDAD…

PRÓLOGO.

La batalla final había concluido, era devastador, Voldemort había triunfado, sus mortios recorrían las calles de todos los pueblos, impunes, ya llevaban la cara descubierta, no había de quien esconderse, mostraban la condición de mortios con orgullo, seguían capturando a muggles, magos, brujas, a los hombres y mujeres mayores que se negaban a unirse al amo, les lanzaban avada kedabra, a las chicas jóvenes las convertían en esclavas, muchas no soportaban y lograban terminar con sus vidas, pero hasta en eso eran sometidas, vigiladas, acorraladas, ningún mortio permitía la liberación de su esclava, mucho menos que se auto eliminaran, cada vez que se libraba una batalla llegaban las nuevas capturadas, el mismo Voldemort las repartía se las daba a su futuro dueño , cada tanto se apropiaba de una, pero sólo una a la vez, la anterior era abandonada, destinada a otras tareas si no era reclamada por otro mortio ávido de sus encantos, los futuros dueños llegaban a pelear duro por ellas ya que eran esclavas sexuales.

Capitulo I El Quisquilloso.

Tiempo atrás…

Luna estaba con su papá, el director del Quisquilloso, uno de los diarios más conocidos del mundo mágico y el único que había sobrevivido a la batalla final, ya que El Profeta (diario oficial del mundo mágico) había sido destruido con todos los trabajadores en su interior, por ser considerado por Voldemort pieza fundamental de comunicación de la ya destruida Orden Del Fénix, el modesto y no muy bien calificado Quisquilloso era ahora el único capaz de unir a los pocos magos y brujas sobrevivientes proporcionando la poca información que sus directivos podían localizar.

-¿papá, cuando reparto la última edición?, preguntaba Luna, que auque su padre no lo quería era la única persona lo suficientemente arriesgada como para ir escabulléndose entre las ruinas de los edificios y dándole a todo el que encontraba un ejemplar el cual ya a esta altura se repartía en forma gratuita,

-todavía falta unos días, ya te dije que busques a otra persona para el reparto, es muy peligroso para mi única hija,

-tema discutido, padre, yo no voy a dejar de hacerlo,

Ambos estaban discutiendo cuando se escullan ruidos en el recinto,

-Luna ve a la chimenea, grita el Sr Lovegood, la chica obedece,

Entraron tres mortios, al ver al hombre le lanzan un crucius, y al darse cuenta que era el director del diario lo asesinaron con un avada kedabra directo al pecho,

-Luna vio caer al padre, y con lágrimas en los ojos lanzó el polvo flu, y dijo con vos clara –a la madriguera.

Capitulo II La Madriguera

Cuando Luna se apareció llorando desconsoladamente no vio a nadie en el comedor de los Wesley, su desesperación aumentaba cuando oyó unos ruidos que provenían de las habitaciones superiores, entonces vió que del sótano se abría una puerta oculta,

-Luna, acá, rápido,

Hermione le hacía señas para que rápidamente se escondiera con ella,

La chica corrió hacia la puerta y pronto se escondieron

-Hermione, mi padre, esta muerto, lloraba la rubia,

Ginny que también estaba escondida la abrazó,

-no hagan ruido, dijo la castaña,

-mis padres fueron a buscar comida, si nos atrapan nos matan, pero nadie sabe de este sótano dijo Ginny,

Se escuchaba cómo los mortios destrozaban el lugar,

-por Merlín que no regresen tus padres ahora, pedía Hermione,

-sí se asustarían por nosotras y sería fatal,

Pero el deseo no se cumplió, se oyó la voz de Molly a los gritos pidiendo por las chicas,

Todas fueron hacia la puerta y al levantarla vieron que no sólo luchaban los Weasley contra los mortios, también estaban los Granger que por ser muggles llevaban la de perder.

Lastres chicas salieron de su escondite y lucharon con valía, pero uno a uno caían los mayores, primero Hermione vió como luego de un sin fin de crucios, sus padres eran muertos y casi al mismo tiempo otro mortio se llevaba la vida del matrimonio Weasley

A las jóvenes no las maten, grito el cabecilla a quien conocían perfectamente se trataba de la mano derecha de Voldemort, era el mas cruel, cínico, perverso de todos, lanzo un hechizo paralizante y todas quedaron inmóviles.

Capítulo III Lucius.

Las chicas gritaban pero no se podían mover, eso le agradaba a Lucius las tenía a su merced, se acerco a la castaña y la miraba fijamente, la agarró de la cara y la beso salvajemente,

-Lucius que estas haciendo?, le preguntó un enojado Snape,

-la sangre sucia la quiero para mí,

-tu tienes a Narcisa, además el amo todavía no las ha otorgado,

-ya es hora de deshacerme de la traidora de mi mujer, ahora quiero a la sangre sucia,

-eso lo decidirá el amo, dijo Snape visiblemente ofuscado, por ahora no la puedes tocar,

Lucius se acercó a Hermione, y le susurró al oído

-por ahora te salvaste impura, pero te la tengo jurada,

Hermione se quedo callada, si a alguien le tenía terror ese era Lucius Malfoy, las otras chicas tampoco dijeron nada, -quien hubiera pensado que yo algún día iba a tener que agradecer algo a Snape, pensaba la castaña, pero hoy me ha salvado…..Harry, Ron dónde están, los necesitamos tanto, como puede ser que hayan desaparecido sin rastro alguno, mataron a nuestros padres, maldito asesino, la pagarán, tengo que hacerles pagar sus muertes y las de tantas gentes y con este último pensamiento cayeron lágrimas por sus mejillas,

Las ataron y desparalizaron, fueron llevadas al redil, las introdujeron en unas celdas oscuras y frías con cobijas en el piso, separadas.

-Ginny, Luna, están por acá, preguntaba en voz baja la castaña,

-sí Hermy , dijo Ginny,

Luna no hablaba estaba bloqueada, la muerte de su padre y de los demás la había dejado desesperadamente ida, como si no sufriera, como si no estuviera allí, era una forma de protegerse,

-seguro Luna también esta, dijo la pelirroja,

Tenemos que ser fuertes, dijo Hermione, luchar por nuestras vidas y vengarnos por las muertes,

-sí lo seremos, contestó Ginny,

Escucharon ruidos, unos mortios las habían venido a buscar para llevarlas ante Voldemort. La suerte estaba echada.

Capitulo IV La ceremonia

Caminaron por unos pasillos oscuros, frios, tenebrosos, todo asustaba, las paredes de piedras, solo una antorcha cada tanto iluminaba, cada una era llevada por un mortífago distinto, el de Hermione era Lucius, lo supo de inmediato a pesar que los tres llevaban capuchas y unas capas negras-que raro pensó la castaña hacía tiempo que ya no se veían con esa vestimenta, pero pronto comprendió que se trataba de un ritual.

Al llegar a un salón vieron al resto de los mortios haciendo una especie de rueda y al costado otro grupo más chico-deben ser las mujeres, pensó Hermione- el primer grupo fumaba de una especie de pipa que se la iban pasando, las tres fueron introducidas en una especie de jaula grande, ya adentro había otras dos mujeres más, la castaña comprobó que la más alta era Narcisa, visiblemente desmejorada, muy flaca, golpeada, se notaba el calvario por el cual el maldito la había hecho atravesar, la mujer se acurrucó en un costado, ninguna dijo nada, Narcisa temblaba, la castaña se le aproximó, al tocarla comprobó que hervía de fiebre,

-esta mujer tiene mucha fiebre, gritó Hermione al grupo de mortios,

La miraron y se sonrieron,

-a sí que tenemos el orgullo de contar con la visita de la impura sabelotodo y amiga del derrotado Harry Potter, el niño que ya no pudo sobrevivir, dijo Voldemort que entraba a ocupar su silla en la cabecera del salón,

Las carcajadas fueron unánimes,

-y tiene además el descaro de decirnos lo que tenemos que hacer con la traidora de Narcisa,

Voldemort apunto con la varita a la castaña y dijo crucius, Hermione se retorcía del dolor pero no gritó,

Esto es para que entiendas que nadie le dice a Voldemort que tiene que hacer,

Todos volvieron a reír,

Bueno que empiece la ceremonia, pero antes repartiré a las esclavas,

Primero llevaron ante él a la chica desconocida,

Quien quiere a esta esclava, un mortio la pidió y tuvo que ofrecer dinero por ella que Voldemort aceptó,

Luego fue Luna, seguía bloqueada, Spencer la pidió y también pagó por ella,

Ginny fue comprada por Zabini

Bueno ahora nos han traído a la traidora de Narcisa, quien será el valiente que decida quedarle con ella, por haber pertenecido a Lucius mi mejor mortio la suma será alta, y dio una cifra, todos quedaron callados, pero Snape dijo con voz fuerte

-yo estoy dispuesto a pagar,

-veo que te sigues conformando con las sobras de Lucius, dijo el que no debe ser nombrado,

-tal ves tenga razón amo, tal vez solo quiero que ella compare, dijo Snape

Todos incluso el amo largaron carcajada, Lucius estaba furioso,

Snape se quedo con Narcisa,

-y ahora el plato fuerte dijo Voldemort señalando a la Castaña,

Quien la quiere, nadie se animó a moverse,

Lucius levanto la mano y dijo

-yo la compro, cual es el precio amo,

-para ti la sangre sucia es gratis, dijo Voldemort

Justo en ese momento entraba Draco.

Capitulo V Draco.

Cuando el rubio entró comprendió todo, había asistido a demasiadas ceremonias como para no darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo,

-para mi padre, la sangre sucia es gratis, y para mí, pregunto Draco en tono seguro y fuerte, Hermione lo miró, pero el chico no dirigió ni una sola mirada a la castaña,

-Que interesante, ha llegado mi mejor hombre, en cuestiones de reclutamiento de mortios, y parece muy necesitado por una esclava, dijo el amo,

Todos estaban tensos, no era común que Draco enfrentara a su padre y menos frente a Voldemort,

-la sangre sucia es para Lucius, ya que él la pidió primero, pero si quieres recuperarla puedes realizar un duelo, dijo Voldemort,

Draco frunció el ceño, Lucius lo miraba triunfante, un mortió entregó a la castaña a su nuevo amo, éste la agarró de un brazo y volvió a besarla, Hermione lo abofeteó, Lucius la tiró contra la pared y luego la levantó llevándosela a su habitación,

-esta bien amo, acepto el duelo, dijo el rubio,

-el sábado que viene a la misma hora, tu y tu padre se batirán a duelo hasta que uno de los dos muera, dijo Voldemort satisfecho,

Ahora seguiremos con la ceremonia,

Todos se pusieron de nuevo en círculo, cantaban mientras dos nuevos magos eran marcados, también Voldemort les lanzaba unos hechizos, la iniciación había concluido, la marca Tenebrosa ya estaba gravada, los nuevos mortios eran llevados a sus habitaciones, todos se retiraban,

Snape se acercó a Draco,

-estas loco, cómo te vas a batir a duelo con Lucius ni yo podría hacerlo,

-si me mata mejor, así no tendré que seguir en toda esta porquería, dijo el rubio,

-No, no es así, esa no es la forma, piensa en tu madre, hoy pude rescatarla, pero como se sentirá cuando se entere de tu estúpido duelo, y por Granger a quien tú detestas,

-por ella, o por cualquiera, ¿sabes lo que le espera con mi padre? yo sí lo sé, y créeme preferirá haber muerto, nunca pude hacer nada por mi madre, primero por cobardía, y luego porque ella no me lo permitía, yo sé que era todo para protegerme, por eso estoy acá de mortio, ya estoy asqueado, no más, lo que les hacen a esas chicas es asqueroso, lo voy a matar y si no lo logro y él me mata a mí, hazlo tú.

-Draco es un error, decía Snape,

-ya esta decidido, no hay vuelta atrás, lo que lamento es que ese maldito va a estar todo este tiempo con ella.

Capitulo VI la huida

En el cuarto de Lucius……

Lucius entró en el cuarto, Hermione estaba en un rincón atada de pies y manos

-primor, te vas a portar bien, le dijo Lucius acercándose a la chica, quien no le contestó

-anda vamos no seas arisca, si de cualquier manera lo voy a hacer, si es por las buenas mejor para ti, si es por las malas mejor para mí, es que me éxito más cuando golpeo, dijo cínicamente sonriendo,

Hermione lo miraba fijamente-vamos, piensa, algo tienes que poder hacer, piensa se decía, no tenía la varita y no veía la de Lucius- éste se acercaba, le acariciaba la mejilla con la mano, la castaña se dejó,

-bueno, bueno, veo que nos estamos entendiendo, le dijo y la besó, la castaña se volvió a dejar,

-te estas portando muy bien, le desabrochó la blusa, Hermione no decía nada, le bajó la prenda interior y desabrochándose su pantalón, bajándoselo apenas se abalanzó sobre la chica que no pudo evitar mostrar su repulsión tratando de sacar ese cuerpo pesado que la lastimaba de encima la chica luchaba pero el maldito solo desató las piernas de Hermione para poder someterla, la castaña sintió un fuerte dolor al ser penetrada, quería escapar pero no podía, el violador siguió con su propósito hasta acabar de violarla.

En el cuarto de Draco….

-Draco que es eso que quisiste cambiarme por Granger y que te batirás a duelo por ella con Lucius, preguntó Pansy enfurecida,

-ahora no, Pansy, dijo el rubio,

-no te entiendo, se supone que me estimas y me ibas a hacer eso,

-no seas egoísta, yo solo traté de salvar a Granger de mi padre como te salve a ti, dijo enojado el rubio,

-bueno pero nosotros…….

-ya basta, Pansy, fue Granger como cualquier otra, y fíjate que no pude hacer nada,

Draco se acostó en su cama, mirando el techo, no podía dejar de pensar en Hermione, en como la estaría pasando, de golpe no aguantó mas y se levantó para salir hacia la habitación de su padre.

En el cuarto de Lucius……

Lo has hecho muy bien, primor, mucho mejor de o que esperaba, hueles lindo, y además eras virgen, y empezó a reír, con razón Draco te quería para él, maldito, pero en unos días me libraré de él.

Hermione estaba confundida, Draco la había intentado ayudar, o era igual a Lucius, pero se iba a batir a duelo por ella, ¿por que? Era muy peligroso, tengo que estar calma se decía y lograr que me termine de desatar.

La castaña se acomodó dejando ver sus pechos, Lucius se volvió a acercar y los acarició,

-se me durmieron los brazos, dijo Hermione,

-esta bien primor ahora los desato, y con un movimiento de la varita quedo liberada,

Hermione le dio un empujón a Lucius haciéndole golpear la cabeza contra la pared, y salió corriendo, corría, corría desesperadamente por un pasillo hasta que se tropezó con alguien cuando levantó la vista vió a Draco,

-Granger, te escapaste de mi padre, dijo el rubio mirándola, estaba golpeada, tenía sus ropas arrancadas, su blusa desabrochada, Draco se quedó un segundo observando sus senos, ven conmigo, la agarro de un brazo y la metió en una habitación.

Capitulo VII Pansy

-Draco ¿Qué hace ella acá?, preguntó una enojada Pansy al ver entrar al rubio con la castaña,

-ahora no, Pansy, dijo el rubio y ayúdame con ella

La castaña estaba aturdida sus piernas se le doblaban casi no podía mantenerse en pie,

La rubia no dijo nada y ayudó a Draco, llevaron a Hermione hasta la cama del rubio, la acostaron ahí,

-pero, Draco esto es muy peligroso, volvió a recriminar la rubia,

-lo se Pansy y lamento mezclarte en esto, pero tienes que ir a buscar a Snape, ahora mismo, ten mucho cuidado, no pueden verte.

La chica se fue en busca del profesor, la castaña estaba inconciente, Draco la empezó a examinar, tenía muchas lastimaduras pero el rubio observó directamente una línea de sangre que corría por la entrepiernas, -maldito Lucius, pensó, la violó y ella era virgen-

Con cuidado fue curando cada una de los golpes, le abrochó la blusa y vió que no tenía ropa interior, entonces fue hasta el cajón donde Pansy guardaba las suyas, tomó una prenda y se la puso, la tapó luego con una sábana y apagó la luz,

-profesor Snape, llamó Pansy,

-ya no soy tu profesor contestó Snape de mal modo,

-lo se, disculpe, es que Draco me pidió que valla con urgencia,

-¿que pasa? Preguntó Snape

-Granger se escapó de Lucius y él la tiene en la habitación

-que?? Como escapó, es imposible,

-bueno ella lo logró, dijo Pansy molesta,

Snape antes de acudir al llamado tomó varios objetos de la habitación,

-¿cómo que Granger está acá? Estas loco Draco, si la descubren eres hombre muerto,

-lo se, pero no había opción, ella escapó y yo la ayudo a esconderse,

En ese momento se oyeron ruidos, Snape se metió a la habitación donde estaba Hermione, si lo veían a él, también tendrían problemas,

-Draco, soy yo Lucius abre esa puerta ahora mismo.

Capitulo VIII, Recuerdos.

Diciendo esto, Lucius tomó su varita y lanzó un hechizo hacia la puerta y esta se abrió al instante, Draco ya había tomado a Pansy y la había acostado en un sillón, fingiendo el comienzo de una relación sexual había arrancado la camisa de Pansy y desabrochado sus pantalones Draco se incomparó al ver a su padre,

-qué pasa Lucius como te atreves a entrar así, dijo el rubio furioso arreglándose los pantalones,

-tu tienes a Hermione, acusó Lucius,

-¿a la sangre sucia? Dijo Draco despectivo, si tú te la llevaste, no me digas que se te escapó, ya no tendré que batirme a duelo por ella y comenzó a reír,

-tú la tienes escondida, seguro que la ayudaste a escapar, tu la querías en la ceremonia, dijo el padre

-yo siempre quiero lo que tu quieres, le dijo el rubio desafiante,

-pues no la vas a tener y cuando la encuentre, mejor que esté muerta, porque no sabes la que le espera,

Acto seguido, entró en la habitación continua,

Draco cerro los ojos, por su mente pasaron miles de imágenes: de Lucius pegándole a su madre por cualquier motivo, Lucius obligándola a tener sexo, Lucius tirándola por las escaleras, Lucius quemándola con cigarrillos si ella no accedía a cualquier cosa que a él se le antojara, odiaba a ese hombre y se odiaba a sí mismo por no haber hacho nada para proteger a su madre, ella que siempre había velado por él, que siempre estaba cuidándolo, que se puso en contra de Voldemort cuando él no quería convertirse en mortio, abrió los ojos y ahí estaba de nuevo Lucius al que más odiaba junto a Voldemort, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos queriendo leer su mente, pero nadie mejor que Draco Malfoy para blanquearla, Draco estaba aterrado, en esa pieza no había donde esconderse ni por donde huir, seguro era el fin para todos, pensaba en la castaña, en Snape en Pansy, porque todos pagarían, ella estaba aterrada también, no decía ni una palabra, sólo atinó a abrocharse la blusa entonces Lucius empezó a hurgar en la mente de ella, pero Draco la había entrenado, nada podía descubrir de Pansy, pero por que no amenazaba, porque no insultaba, por que no había traído a Hermione de los pelos, como hacía con Narcisa, qué venganza peor tenía en su sucia mente, tal vez les había lanzado un avada kedabra a los dos, Draco tomo valor y dijo,

-¿ya encontraste a tu sangre sucia?


	2. Chapter 2

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Capitulo IX. Harry.

Lucius miró a Draco de manera amenazante y dijo

-estoy seguro que tú has tenido algo que ver, voy a dar vuelta el redil si es necesario, pero esa maldita no se me va a escapar y créeme, me va a pagar la humillación de tener que aceptar ante el amo que se burló de mí,

Draco lo miro y sonrió, la idea de que ella lograra burlarse de su padre, lo hacía feliz, -y sí pensó, por algo es la mejor bruja que he conocido-

Lucius devolvió de una manera siniestra la sonrisa a Draco y se fue,

-de inmediato el rubio, lanzó hechizos a la puerta, y fue a su habitación se quedo sorprendido cuando no vió a nadie en ella,

-profesor Snape, llamó,

Su sorpresa fue enorme cuando vió que de la cama donde estaba Hermione se corría una especie de manta nunca vista por él, y debajo estaba Snape y la castaña acurrucados,

-están bien, que es eso con lo que se tapaban, preguntó intrigado,

-es la capa invisible de Potter, dijo Snape, yo la encontré entre los escombros del ministerio, dónde se vió por última vez a Potter, la traje conmigo sin que nadie me viera, es que yo la conocía, James el padre de Potter la utilizaba reiteradamente en mi contra, me tengo que ir rápido Lucius seguramente ira a revisar mi habitación y alla esta tu madre, dijo preocupado el antiguo profesor,

-Snape, llamo Draco, ve con Pansy cúbranse con la capa y luego que ella la traiga, si mi padre lo ve por los pasillos crecerá su sospecha,

-bien pensado Draco, dijo Snape y empujó hacia la puerta a una atónita rubia que no entendía nada de lo que pasaba,

Cuando se fueron Draco entró a la pieza nuevamente y encontró a Hermione despierta y con las mejillas llenas de lágrimas que caían de sus ojos sin poder evitarlo,

-estas bien Granger, le preguntó

La chica hizo una mueca queriendo afirmar, pero se puso a llorar más fuerte,

Draco la miraba sin decir nada, -que bruto que soy, se auto insultaba el rubio, termina de ser violada, y yo le pregunto si esta bien, - lo cierto es que no le gustaba nada que aquella chica llorara de esa manera, se sentía mal porque era su maldito padre quien la había ultrajado-

-vamos Hermione no llores más, se acercó a la muchacha e hizo aparecer un vaso de agua y se lo ofreció,

La castaña lo recibió y le dio las gracias,

-dime Malfoy, la capa que tenía Snape es la de Harry, no es cierto,

-sí, Snape la encontró en las ruinas del ministerio,

La chica lloraba más fuerte

-es que Harry nunca se alejaría de su capa, era de su papá y si no la pudo cuidar es por que Harry esta muerto, y un mar de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos,

-Granger, Granger, has el favor de parar de llorar, seguramente el marcado anda lo más bien y tú llorando por él,

En realidad al rubio no le había gustado nada que llorara así por "la supuesta muerte de Potter", no entraba en su cabeza el peligro por el cual terminaba de pasar, sumado a todos los maltratos de Lucius y en ves de llorar y maldecir y quejarse por ella, lo hacia por Potter, -maldito Potter, pensó ojala sí este muerto-

-yo se que te has portado muy bien conmigo, a pesar de todo lo mal que siempre nos tratamos, dijo la castaña, el rubio sonrió,

-no es nada, Granger,

-sé que intentaste que no pasara lo que pasó, te escuché, retar a tu padre por mí y ahora me ayudaste,

-ya te dije, no es nada,

En eso llega Pansy,

Tu padre casi pesca al profesor, Snape dijo que hay que hacer un plan ya que Lucius no se va a conformar,

En ese momento Draco y Pansy cayeron al suelo tomándose el brazo.

Capitulo X la imprudencia.

-Qué pasa, preguntó una asustada Hermione al ver a los dos caer al suelo,

-nada, nos está llamando, es lo que sucede cuando Voldemort nos llama,

Contestó el rubio, -Pansy dame la capa,- la chica saco se la dió,

-Granger, ven conmigo,

La castaña lo siguió a la pieza, la hizo acostar en la cama y la topó cuidadosamente con la capa,

-Granger, quédate aquí y no te muevas ni salgas hasta que yo mismo no te venga a sacar la capa, entendiste,

-claro, dijo Hermione molesta-como no iba a entender esa indicación tan elemental, -quien se cree que es este Malfoy,-

El rubio se fue al instante con Pansy,

Fueron hacia el salón principal donde se reunían siempre, al llegar vieron que el llamado era general ya que todos los mortios, estaban presentes, Draco divisó a su madre y a Snape, y se ubico cerca de ellos , también vio a Lucius, estaba furioso, y se había puesto a la derecha del sitio donde siempre se ubicaba su amo,

Draco se acercó y en tono burlesco le dijo,

-Padre, veo que no has encontrado a la impura,

-no todavía, contesto, pero no te quepa dudas que la voy a encontrar, y quien la haya ayudado pagará con su vida esa traición,

Pansy, que se encontraba al lado del rubio tragó saliva, ella también iba a pagar esa traición, pero no quiso pensar en eso, era aterrador pensar en morir en las manos de ese individuo,

Lucius se alejó,

-estas bien, preguntó el rubio a su compañera,

-sí, contestó Pansy, es sólo que tu padre me aterra,

El chico rió,

Voldemort se presentó, a su paso iba lanzando maldiciones a sus mortios, por diversión -todos trataban de huir sin que el amo advirtiera, ya que eso era peor por ser tomado por Voldemort como cobardía-, cuando paso frente a Draco le lanzó un crucius, el rubio apenas se doblo tratando de soportar el dolor,

Voldemort dijo,

-veo que están presentes todos mis mortios, esta reunión es para informar la huída de una esclava sangre sucia Granger, quien la encuentre será recompensado, quien la ayude será muerto por mis manos, nada mas, y diciendo esto se desapareció,

Todos se miraban entre sí, Snape se acercó Draco, tenemos que sacarla de aquí,

-tienes un plan, preguntó el rubio

-no, todo es muy arriesgado, dijo Snape pero algo pensaré,

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Draco……

-Mierda, quien se piensa que es ese Malfoy, tratarme como una inútil, yo me he cuidado hasta ahora y no necesito niñero, lo que me pasó ni él pudo ayudar, y por eso me humilla delante de esa mortia,-

La castaña se levantó de la cama y empezó a investigar el lugar, salió al pasillo envuelta con la capa de Harry y se alejaba sin temor, de golpe se dio cuenta que se había perdido

-por Merlín estos pasillos son todos iguales, ¿donde esta la habitación de Draco?

Cuando el rubio regresó estaba solo ya que Pansy había ido por su pedido, a tratar de traer algo de comida para la castaña, al llegar a su pieza entró directo a donde había dejado a Hermione, tanteó la cama para destaparla cundo se dio cuenta que no había nadie, Granger, Granger, llamaba y nada,

-Mierda seguro que el maldito la encontró, ahora estamos todos en peligro,

Salió desesperado al pasillo a buscar a Pansy y a tratar de averiguar algo de la castaña, caminaba rápidamente, los mortios no solían tener caminatas, su accionar era sospechoso, iba por un pasillo cuando algo lo tomó del brazo,

-soy yo Hermione,

-Granger estas loca, y la tomo del brazo a través de la capa y la llevó hasta su habitación, al llegar ahí puso un hechizo silenciador y le grito,

-realmente me decepcionas, tanto mi madre, Snape, Pansy y yo nos estamos jugando el pellejo por vos y no sos capaz de obedecer una simple orden,

- a mi nadie me da órdenes, dijo Hermione gritando también,

- a no por eso, por tus estupideces no vamos a morir nosotros, y a ti no te importa parece que quieres que todos los que te rodean acaben muertos en una fosa por protegerte, gritó el rubio,

Al escuchar estas palabras Hermione se puso a llorar desconsoladamente,

Capitulo XI, el capricho.

La castaña era un mar de lágrimas, acercando su cara a la de Draco, dijo

-tú, no sabes nada, tú no sabes nada -decía hipando por las lágrimas- sí, yo se que tengo la culpa de que Harry y Ron estén muertos- tenía la voz entrecortada a causa del llanto- porque cuando desaparecieron estaban conmigo en el ministerio, al empezar el ataque de los malditos mortios, ellos no quisieron que me fuera de la oficina, yo cuidaba a unos chicos con Ginny y Luna, y cuando los fui a buscar, ya no los pude encontrar nunca más, por eso no me voy a quedar esperando sin hacer nada mientras otros arriesgan sus vidas por mí,

Draco estaba desconcertado, la castaña estaba muy afectada por sus palabras, la agarró de los hombros y en un impulso superior a su razón, la tumbó en el sillón y la besó con furia, obligándola a callar, su lengua se introdujo en la boca de la castaña rápidamente sin permitir reacción alguna a la chica, su beso fue rabioso y apasionado y hubiera durado horas si no eran interrumpidos,

-Draco que estás haciendo, dijo una Pansy aturdida con la escena tan inesperada,

El rubio se incorporó,

-trajiste lo que te ordené, le dijo a la chica en un tono cortante,

La rubia le entregó un paquete que traía, el ojigris lo examinó y se lo devolvió a Pansy,

-encárgate que ella coma, le dijo a Pansy que todavía lo miraba con reproche,

-esta bien, dijo la rubia,

Hermione todavía estaba en el sillón con sus ojos llorosos, sin comprender lo que había sucedido, Draco se fue,

Una vez las dos mujeres solas…

-a sí que eres el nuevo capricho de Draco, le dijo Pansy mirando despectivamente a la castaña, menudo record, en dos días ya pasaste de amante del padre al hijo,

Hermione no contestó, conocía demasiado bien a esa serpiente y no se iba a dejar influenciar por ella, - en el fondo tiene razón, pensó, primero el maldito de Lucius me somete, y ahora….¿que puedo ser yo para Draco si no un capricho?- otras lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

Capitulo XII Genes.

Draco caminaba por los pasillos furioso consigo mismo- Merlín que hice, si no llega Pansy, era capas de violarla yo también como mi padre, malditos genes, no pude resistirlo, tengo que poder, y… no pude, yo no soy como él, se repetía a sí mismo, yo no soy como él, no puedo serlo, no puedo ser igual a lo que odio, y sin embargo muchas veces actúo igual,- sumido en un mar de reproches llegó a la habitación de la única persona en la que él confiaba aparte de Narcisa, el único referente masculino que él aceptaba, golpeo con una especie de contraseña, Snape le abrió,

-pasa, que sucede, preguntó el ex profesor,

-nada, es que quiero pensar en algún plan para sacarla de aquí, dijo el rubio,

-sabes, que es peligroso y que tenemos que pensarlo muy bien,

-y mi madre,

-está durmiendo en el cuarto, pero yo te conozco, Draco tu no viniste a verme para preguntarme estas tonterías, dime que pasa,

El rubio miró a su profesor, y con una rabia inmensa dijo,

-sabe lo que pasa, que yo soy un maldito igual a mi padre, porque por más que quiera diferenciarme de él, actúo de la misma manera, soy…

Snape le interrumpió,

-tu no eres igual a Lucius, no te permito ni siquiera que lo pienses,

-sí, lo soy, aseveró el rubio,

-no lo eres por que dices semejante estupidez, cuenta que pasó y cuenta ya, dijo Snape terminante,

Draco le relató todo lo sucedido desde que llegó a su habitación y no encontró a la castaña… en ese momento llegó Pansy, que sino yo la hubiera violado igual que él,

Eso es una estupidez tu no hubieras hecho eso, auque la chica te guste y tuvieras ganas de poseerla,

-Granger a mí no me gusta, dijo el rubio enfadado,

- eso no te lo crees ni tú, pero esa chica es una sabelotodo incompetente, cómo se va a ausentar sin informar su paradero, si yo estaba le hubiera recriminado su actitud, y créeme tus besos son mejores que mis gritos…

Draco sonrió, ya estaba más tranquilo, se sentó y empezó a hablar con Snape de la forma de escapar, no quería regresar a su pieza, tenía que decir algo frente a la castaña y no sabía qué, y… si no decía nada esa era una buena opción, pero si una cosa sabía de Hermione era que no se iba a quedar callada, seguramente ella le recriminaría lo sucedido, que excusa iba a poner, bueno no le contestaba y listo, desde cuando el Draco Malfoy se hace problema por un simple beso,

-en que estas pensando, le dijo Snape,

-en nada, me tengo que ir antes que se den cuenta, que estoy acá,

-me parece buena idea, dijo Snape, y vigila bien a Granger

-lo haré, dijo el rubio,

Salió y se dirigió a su habitación cuando llegó vio a Hermione que seguía llorando y a Pansy muy feliz por sus logros,

-déjanos solos, le dijo a la rubia, que se fue muy enojada,

-Hermione tenemos que hablar.

Capitulo XIII Pansy II

La castaña se quedó sentada tal como estaba cuando el rubio llegó, Draco se sentó enfrente de ella,

-lo siento, no debí besarte, dijo

-Pansy, dice que soy tu nuevo capricho, y que me va a pasar lo mismo que con tu padre, contesto la castaña,

-eso es mentira, yo nunca te lastimaría, se defendió

-pero en Hogwarts siempre me insultabas, me humillabas,

- en ese tiempo era un estúpido, manejado por Lucius y era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que él me dijera, con tal de sentir su aprobación, pero ya crecí y veo a mi padre como realmente es, un maldito homicida, cruel, sádico y muchos adjetivos más, ahora estoy con Snape que es confiable,

Draco la miró fijamente y sin titubear le dijo,

-Hermione quiero saber exactamente que te hizo mi padre,

La chica dudo en contar, era algo muy bochornoso, tampoco sabía por que le preguntaba eso, pero le había demostrado que la quería ayudar, tragó saliva y contestó,

-bueno, Lucius me llevó a su cuarto y me sometió luego me escapé,

-maldito, dijo Draco, pero como te escapaste, él no se deja vencer fácilmente,

-bueno yo estaba atada con sogas mágicas de pies y manos, él me desató los pies para consumar la violación, y luego yo intente parecerle confiable y le pedí que me desatara las manos, él lo hizo, lo empujé y salí corriendo, el resto lo sabes,

La chica al recordar lo sucedido empezó a llorar, millones de lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, el rubio se acercó más y pasó sus dedos por las mejilla acariciándola, la chica se sorprendió por el gesto y sonrió levemente, entonces Draco se sentó a su lado y besó los labios de la castaña dulcemente, luego se alejó un poco y le susurró en el oído,

-disculpa Hermione no se que me sucede pero cada vez que llorar me dan unas ganas locas de besarte y sonrió, - ella lo miró-, y no creo que tu seas la culpable de la desaparición de la comadreja y del marcado,

Ella se sonrió también,

-cómo lo sabes, sí tu no estabas ahí, dijo la castaña,

-error Hermione yo sí estaba el día de la destrucción del ministerio, sólo que estaba del bando equivocado, me hubiera gustado poder ayudarte,

La chica lo miró asombrada tenía ganas de realizarle mil preguntas solo que no pudo …

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe y apareció Pansy acompañada de Lucius.

Capitulo XVI Atrapados

-¡Expelliarmus,!! Grito Darco despojando a Lucius de su varita, corré!!le dijo al a castaña, la chica empezó a correr cuando otro mortio que acompañaba a Lucius la agarro de los pelos,

-hay sangre sucia, tu cabellera te atrapó, reía Lucius,

-suéltala déjala ir, grito Draco,

-parece que a tu primogénito el gusta la impura, dijo la mortia que no era otra que la malvada Bellatrix, el hombre recuperando su varita,

-¡crucio!! grito, apuntando a su hijo –Draco se retorcía del dolor, pero no gritaba, ya conocía ese maltrato departe se su padre-

-no, no lo hagan, yo tengo la culpa, yo me escondí acá, gritaba Hermione,

-¡crucio!! Volvió a gritar Lucius pero esta vez apuntando a la castaña,

-¡no!! Déjala en paz, gritaba el rubio

-pero… este par de tortolitos, necesitan reflexionar, le dijo el malvado a Bellatrix, -llévatelo a la gruta, le dijo señalando a Draco,

La mortia agarró al muchacho del brazo y se lo llevó, al pasar frente a la castaña Draco vió cómo se retorcía del dolor y como su padre se abalanzaba sobre ella,-maldito degenerado, pensó-

Al llegar a la gruta Bellatrix lo ato a unos palos que usaban para torturar a los muggles atrapados, eran en forma de cruz, por lo que el chico estaba en una posición que hacía que todos sus músculos le dolieran,

-esperare aquí a que llegue tu padre, no te vallas, le dijo la mortia en forma burlona, Draco no le contestó, tenía que guardar sus fuerzas y no las iba a desperdiciar en esa mujer, el chico no podía dejar de pensar en la castaña, en la sonrisa que le había dedicado unos minutos antes que los mortios llegaran, en cómo la estaría pasando ahora, -ya la violó una vez, lo volverá a hacer- se decía, estaba furioso impotente, descubierto, atado, ahora su destino también estaba marcado, ¿cómo reaccionaría Voldemort al enterarse que él la había escondido? Y la traidora de Pansy cuanto fue lo que contó, -tengo que avisar a Snape-, se decía, pero como, con todos estos pensamientos el rubio se adormeció.

-así que eres la noviecita de mi hijo, le dijo Lucius burlándose a Hermione,

-eso no es cierto, yo sólo me escondí acá,

-y dime le contaste, cómo nos divertimos la última vez que estuvimos juntitos,

Hermione no le contestó, sabía que era inútil tratar de razonar con ese individuo,

-bueno ya que no quieres charlar iremos a lo que más me gusta, y diciendo esto se lanzó sobre la chica y empezó a pasar su lengua por la cara, el cuello, los pechos, la castaña se retorcía, pero no podía alejarlo de ella, el hombre se apoderó de su boca bruscamente, la desesperación de la castaña por liberarse de la opresión del mortio era controlada por el hombre que seguía besándola y lamiéndola sin descanso, empezó a arrancar la ropa de la chica, Hermione se relajó entendió que su suerte ya estaba echada, en ese momento golpean a la puerta,

-Draco, abrí soy yo Snape.


	3. Chapter 3

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Capitulo XV Snape II

-pero si es Snape!! la segunda mano derecha de mi señor, dijo Lucius abriendo la puerta, pasa,

Snape entró miro de reojo a una desesperada Hermione a quien Lucius la tenía tomada fuertemente de la cintura,

-veo que hallaste a tu sangre sucia, dijo despectivamente Snape,

-sí, fíjate que la encontré acá enredada con mi primogénito, dijo riendo

-no lo creo Draco no tocaría a una de su clase,

-pues fíjate que se protegían como dos amantes,

Snape se puso a reír

-me hubiera gustado verlo, tal vez tiene el mismo gusto que su padre,

Lucius lo miró de forma fulminante,

-¿dónde está Draco?, preguntó Snape,

-merecía un castigo, Bellatrix lo llevó a la gruta,

-veo que te encanta lastimar a tu hijo,

-sí para que sepa que a Lucius Malfoy no se le oculta nada, y menos cuando se trata de una perra como ella,

Snape se quedo reflexionando, el conocía perfectamente los castigos de la gruta, y además sabía la saña de Bellatrix cada vez que se le encomendaba castigar a alguien,

-¿A quien encomendaste la tarea o vas a encargarte vos personalmente?

-estaba pensando en Bellatrix, es su tía, le gustará la tarea, pero tal vez te la encargue a ti, su querido profesor…

-yo, lo haría con placer, dijo con una sínica mueca,

Hermione miraba a ambos perpleja, Snape a quien ella creía aliado, hablaba de torturar a Draco con placer, no sabía que pensar, quería escapar para ayudar al rubio pero Lucius la tenía bien atrapada y sin una varita escapar era imposible,

-comprenderás que no quiera continuar nuestra charla pero estaba en una tarea muy agradable cuando me interrumpiste,

-lo siento, dijo Snape sonriendo, ¿me encargo yo de tu hijo?

-sí pero que sea una buena paliza, yo te voy a supervisar,

Snape se estaba retirando cuando al abrir la puerta encuentra a Bellatrix

-dice el amo que quiere verte! Le dice a Lucius,

-tendré que ir, Snape quédate con Hermione y que no se te escape,

-está bien, dijo Snape

Cuando estaban solos…..

-cómo fue que te encontró, dijo Snape

-fue Pansy ella me delató,

-maldita , dijo Smape

-¿pero ud va a torturar a Draco?

-créeme mejor que lo haga yo,

-¿no puede liberarlo?

-si, creo más sospecha, que Draco tubo ayuda, Voldemort es capas de matarnos a todos, Draco incluido y también a tus dos amigas,

-¿cómo están, sabe algo de ellas?

-le venía a informar a Draco que ellas están bien, ya les dije a los dos que las tienen que las mantengan a salvo, eso quiere decir con vida, nada más,

En esos momentos tocan a la puerta Draco soy yo Narcisa,

Capitulo XVI El rescate

-Snape abre de inmediato la puerta,

-que haces acá, le dice

- Severius que pasa!!, ¿y Draco?,

-tu hijo está en problemas, Lucius lo encontró con Hermone,

-no!! ¿dónde está, que le pasó?

-escucha tienes que irte ahora mismo, Lucius no tarde en llegar,

-pero…¿Draco?

-es peligroso vete!!

Narcisa se fue llorando ella sabía que su hijo estaba en peligro y tenía que hacer algo, en lugar de volver a su cuarto se puso a investigar, con mucho cuidado iba por los lúgubres pasillos, recorriendo y mirando todos los posibles lugares al cual la mente diabólica de Lucius pudo haber llevado al chico, en eso tuvo la certeza -"la gruta"- pensó, no hay lugar mas espantoso que ese y para allí se dirigió.

Minutos antes……

-me llamó ud, mi amo, dijo Lucius con una reverencia,

-¿que es eso que encontraste a la impura?

-es cierto amo, no quería molestar, por eso……

-tu deber es informarme de todo, recuerda…. Y lanzó un crucius al hombre,

Lucius se revolcaba de dolor, su odio crecía -por culpa de su estúpido hijo y de esa sangre sucia, el amo estaba furioso y castigándolo, pensaba-

-me ha dicho Bellatrix que llevaste al traidor de tu hijo a la gruta, bien hecho, estaré presente en el castigo dentro de una hora, espero que no tengas piedad por él y que seas tú mismo quien lo lleve acabo, puedes irte,

Lucius fue furioso hacia la habitación de Draco dónde estaba la castaña con Snape,

-veo que no te escapaste, le dijo al entrar,

- a mí no se me escapa nadie y menos una zorra como ésta, dijo Snape,

-bueno la suerte de tu niño protector ya esta echada dijo mirando a la castaña, el mismo Lord Voldemort presenciará la tortura,

Snape miró a la castaña, de inmediato la chica comprendió que la vida del rubio corría peligro,

-además, dijo Lucius, tu ya no le darás la paliza, seré yo mismo,-lo dijo con satisfacción, lo cual perturbó más a Hermione que ya estaba bastante asustada-

-Snape tu te quedas a vigilar un rato más a la impura, yo iré a buscar a Bella para que también asista al castigo, ella no se lo pedería por nada, y tú también cuando yo regrese irás por Narcisa, quiero que vea en que terminó su absurda protección hacia Draco,

Al marcharse Lucius …..

-Hermione,¿ tu sabes dónde tiene Draco la capa de Harry?,

-sí, lo sé,

-tráela rápido,

La chica la fue a buscar se la dió a Snape, éste la escondió debajo de su túnica,

-¿que va a hacer? Preguntó la castaña,

-no lo sé aún, pero si dejo que esos demonios hagan lo que dijeron Draco no lo resistirá, y Lucius es capaz de acabar con su vida auque sea su propio hijo,

Lucius tardaba en volver lo que tenía a Snape notablemente alterado se le acababa el tiempo para actuar y si no lo hacía rápido Voldemort y el resto estarían en la gruta…

Lucius llegó y Snape se dirigió hacia la gruta escondido debajo de la capa de Harry, al llegar al lugar se tranquilizó, estaba a punto de liberar a Draco, cuando se escuchó un fuerte ruido, alguien se acercaba, tomó su varita debajo de la capa se sacó la misma apunto a la sombra y….

Capitulo XVI I La huída

-Avada Ke… por Merlín, Narcisa que estas haciendo acá, dijo furioso Snape, casi te lanzo una maldición imperdonable,

-Draco que te hicieron, -la mujer corrió hasta dónde estaba su hijo atado y muy lastimado ya que el padre le había dado una "visita" cuando fue reprendido por su amo.

Flash Back

-hola Draco, veo que la tía Bellatrix te ha atado cómo le dije, lamento haber interrumpido tus planes con la sangre sucia, es que me gusta mucho, tu madre nunca gimió cómo lo hace ella,

-maldito desgraciado degenerado, no hables así de mi madre, te voy a hacer pagar por todo lo que le has hecho, le gritó el rubio,

-Draco estaba fuera de sí, luchaba con sus ataduras sin poder lograr desatarse, lo cual alegraba a Lucius que lo miraba sonriendo cínicamente-

-maldito te voy a matar, en cuanto me libere te juro por mi madre que te mato le decía el rubio,

-¡crucio! ¿a quien vas a matar?… ¡crucio!……. ¡crucio!…

Lucius se fué, el rubio estaba sangrando y con mucho dolor, cuando alguien se aproximó,

-Draco lo siento tanto, yo te quiero, decía una llorosa Pansy,

-tú me traicionaste, vete

-no!! Te lo juro, él me leyó la mente,

-tú permitiste que lo hiciera,

-no!! Te lo juro, yo iba furiosa porque me echaste para quedarte a solas con esa, y él me sorprendió no me dio tiempo de bloquear mi mente, yo iba pensando en udes dos y él me descubrió,

-escóndete alguien viene, le dijo Draco…

Fin delFlash Back.

-madre, Snape, desátenme, murmuraba el rubio

-hijo, que te pasa……

-rápido, dijo Snape y lo desató, ustedes debajo de la capa, tendremos que escapar,

- no! sin las chicas, dijo el rubio,

-pero… Draco es peligroso Hermione está en tu cuarto y con Lucius,

-iremos primero por Ginny y Luna, no me importa si hay que matar a esos dos desgraciados,

-Pansy ven, llamó el rubio a la chica que estaba escondida,

-somos muchos cómo pretendes escapar, le dijo Narcisa,

-todos somos grandes magos, lo lograremos, dijo Draco,

- está bien, pero ya,

Draco, Narcisa y Pansy iban siguiendo a Snape debajo de la capa cuando llegaron a la habitación de Zabini, Snape golpeó a la puerta el muchacho le abrió,

-Snape en que puedo servirlo, dijo el moreno

-¡petrificus totalus! Dijo Snape y el muchacho quedó inmóvil,

-Ginny dónde estas, la pelirroja estaba atada de manos a la cama, también tenía una venda en los ojos, cuando Narcisa entró y la vió corrió a desatarla, la chica se abrazó a la mujer,

-Weasley, vamos a escapar vienes con nosotros, dijo Draco, -la pelirroja asintió-

-busca tu varita, le dijo Snape,

-¿y Hermione y Luna? Preguntó Ginny,

-vamos por ellas, dijo Narcisa,

-todos se pusieron en camino, ahora era Ginny, Pansy, Draco, quienes utilizaban la capa, llegaron a la habitación de Spenser, del mismo modo rescataron a una Luna que había sido tratada de mejor manera por su raptor,

-vamos por Hermione dijo Ginny,

-él no era malo conmigo, dijo Luna al pasar por un petrificado Spenser, él hubiera huido con nosotros,

Al oír esto Snape lo despetrificó y sí el muchacho se unió al grupo, ya eran demasiados para la capa así que prefirieron separarse un grupo formado por Narcisa, Ginny, Luna, Pansy, Spenser, ir la habitación de Snape dónde se encontraba un trasladador y Draco, debajo de la capa, junto a Snape se dirigían a liberar de Lucius a Hermione,

Cuando llegaron el ex profesor abrió la puerta mediante un hechizó y acto seguido apuntó a Lucius,

-¡petrificus totalus! El hombre fue petrificado cuando se encontraba sobre la castaña forzándola, a mantener una relación, la chica lloraba mientras trataba de cubrirse ya que tenía arrancada la ropa, el rubio se quedó mirándola sin saber que hacer ni que decir,

-Draco busca tu varita y la de Hermione, dijo Snape,

Snape separaba a Lucius de la chica, quien pudo levantarse y arreglarse un poco la ropa,

Draco regresó con las varitas,

-tenemos que apurarnos, ya se cumple la hora y pronto descubrirán que has huido,

El rubio y Hermione se cubrieron con la capa, ambos estaban exhaustos, se miraban mutuamente, quién hubiera dicho que hacía unas horas ambos estaban conversando tranquilamente, la castaña tropezó y Draco la agarró,

-Granger, estás bien, le preguntó susurrando al oído de la chica,- la muchacha se estremeció-

-sí gracias y tú,

-estaré bien, si tu me ayudas, dijo recostándose en la castaña,

-claro que te voy a ayudar, dijo Hermione sonriendo, -qué hermosa sonrisa tiene, pensó el rubio, estaban en camino hacia el trasladador, cuando todo el edificio tembló, no había duda, Voldemort ya había descubierto la huida-.

Capitulo XVIII El bosque prohibido

-rápido corran, grito Snape,

Draco tomó de la mano a Hermione y la dirigía por los distintos pasillos, Snape iba atrás cubriéndole las espaldas, Bellatrix apareció siguiéndolos corría detrás de ellos lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra el ex profesor que era el más retrazado se defendía de vez en cuando, ya estaban cerca del trasladador, Narcisa que había escuchado los ruidos salió a recibir a los chicos,- pronto tomen sus lugares-, les dijo, estaban todos preparados Draco se puso al lado de la castaña que estaba muy agitada por la corrida , el trasladador era una maleta vieja que Severius siempre tenía sobre una especie de placard en su habitación, al llegar el ex profesor, a la cuenta de tres todos se agarraron a la valija y desaparecieron frente a una furiosa mortia que no dejaba de maldecir a todos principalmente a su hermana y sobrino, luego de unos minutos todos fueron cayendo de a uno en diferentes lugares de un bosque, la caída fue brusca algunos se golpearon, la más lastimada fue Hermione cuyo pie se doblo en el aterrizaje,

-hay, grito la castaña,

-Hermione estas bien corrió Draco que se había soltado del aparato al ver que la chica era despedida del mismo, por lo cual su aterrizaje fue cerca de la castaña,

-creo que me doble el tobillo dijo ella rengueando,

-agárrate de mí, se ofreció el muchacho,

-sí ,dijo ella dónde están los otros,

-no muy lejos, contestó el rubio, creo que éramos demasiados para el aparato,

-sí, realmente me asombraron Snape y tú, no creía que nos ayudaran,

-no te olvides de mi madre y de Spenser, ese sí fue un asombro para mí, creo que tu amiga Luna lo trastornó dijo riendo Draco,

- fue para bien, afirmó la castaña,

-cualquiera que haga algo contra Lucius y Voldemort, es para bien, dijo el rubio,

La castaña caminaba agarrada del hombro del chico, iban tratando de encontrar a los demás, cuando escucharon ruidos, el muchacho le hizo señas a ella para que no hiciera ruido, se escondieron en unos matorrales cuando vieron surgir de detrás de un árbol a Ginny,

-amiga!! Grito la castaña, Ginny se abalanzó a ella y se abrazaron, ambas estaban llorando, la pelirroja tenía las muñecas de los brazos visiblemente lastimadas Hermione lo notó de inmediato,

-Ginny que es esto? Le preguntó la castaña señalándole las marcas a su amiga,

-ese desgraciado de Zabinni me tenía atada mágicamente a su cama, como yo traté de escapar se me marcaron los brazos, dijo Ginny tratando de sonreír,

-vamos tenemos que encontrar al resto, dijo el rubio, Hermione ya se agarraba de su amiga para caminar, y Draco iba más adelante reconociendo el lugar,

-¿Dónde crees que estamos?, preguntó la pelirroja a Draco,

-yo creo que en el bosque prohibido del lado más alejado de todo ser mágico,

-yo estoy de acuerdo con él dijo la castaña, Draco se sorprendió

-veo que estas reconociendo quien sabe más, le dijo irónico a la chica, Hermione sonrió, ya no había insultos entre ellos,

Al llegar a un claro se encontraron con el resto Snape con Narcisa, Luna con Spenser tomados de la mano, y Pansy que miraba con odio a Hermione y con reproche a Draco,

-me alegro que estén todos bien, dijo Snape,

-Hermione se dobló el tobillo al caer dijo Draco,

El ex profesor, tomo el tobillo de la castaña y lo examinó, saco de su túnica una botellita con un líquido verde y lo extendió por el lugar hinchado, el dolor cesó, la castaña le dio las gracias y por primera vez desde su llegada a Hogwarts, su ex profesor le dedicó una sonrisa, la chica se sonrojó y Draco se puso a reír,

Snape los reunió a todos y dijo,

-señores estamos en el bosque prohibido, en la parte más peligrosa y desconocida, lamentablemente no hemos podido llegar a destino por que el peso de todos superó la potencia del trasladador que era programado para seis personas y somos ocho, por lo cual tenemos que ir caminando al destino final,

-Tú crees que Voldemort nos descubrirá, preguntó Narcisa,

-yo haré todo lo posible para que eso no ocurra, dijo Snape,

-hacia dónde vamos, preguntó Draco,

-vamos a Luanda, la ciudad de los …..

Capitulo XIX Luanda.

-Luanda es la ciudad de los enanos magos, dijo Snape con tranquilidad,

-¿Qué? Dijeron todos

-¿enanos? y en que nos pueden ayudar unos enanos, contra los mortios de Voldemort, dijo con fastidio Spenser,

-primero, yo no dije que nos ayudarían, nosotros sólo contamos con nosotros mismos, dijo con tono de enfado el ex profesor, los enanos del bosque prohibido son individuos muy desconfiados y poco amigables, hace unos años cuando realicé una misión para Voldemort tuve la suerte de salvarle la vida al soberano, el enano mas viejo de la tribu, gracias a eso salvé también mi vida y desde entonces nunca se han negado a una petición mía, la aldea es segura, posee un hechizo de invisibilidad y sólo llegan las personas que ellos quieren que lleguen, créanme no llegarían sin mí,

-en que consiste su magia, preguntó Hermione,

-como siempre, y ahora puedo decírselo, muy buena su pregunta, Señorita Granger, dijo Snape, -la castaña se volvió a ruborizar, no estaba acostumbrada a recibir halagos de parte de ese hombre, Draco la miró y sonrió, cosa que la hizo ruborizarse aún más-

-su magia es inversamente proporcional a su tamaño, es decir su poderío es enorme, desde la más sencilla hasta magia negra, son unos enemigos difíciles de vencer, y sería una suerte contar con su ayuda, auque no creo que lo logremos, Voldemort siempre buscó la manera de que se unieran a las fuerzas oscuras, por suerte nunca lo logró,

-es decir que son de temer, dijo Narcisa,

-exacto, dijo Snape, tenemos que tener prudencia en lo que decimos y en la manera de actuar,

El grupo caminó durante unas tres horas, ya era muy de noche y todos estaban exhaustos,

-acamparemos acá, dijo Snape -y sacó tres paquetes de la mochila que por suerte se había acordado de llevar Narcisa, eran tres carpas que con un encantamiento se armaron de inmediato-,

-solo son tres dijo Luna, nosotros somos ocho,

-sí ya les hice un encantamiento para que se agranden pero me temo que no será suficiente, Spenser, tú con Luna y Ginny en una carpa, Draco, tú con Granger y Parquinson, yo estaré con Narcisa en la restante y me encargaré de vigilar, dijo Snape,

Pansy fue la primera en entrar en la carpa y se acomodó del lado derecho de la misma, apenas entraban dos personas a lo largo, tres era amontonados, Hermione fue la segunda en entrar ya que el rubio se quedó charlando con el profesor, la castaña se acomodó del lado izquierdo, su intención era quedar alejada del rubio cosa que era imposible más aún cuando el muchacho entro y con una gran sonrisa dijo,

-oh!! Que honor veo que me han dejado el medio, -y sin más se acomodó entre las dos muchachas boca arriba ya que ambas le daban la espalda, Pansy de inmediato se dio cuenta del error y se dio vuelta para vigilar al rubio que seguía mirando el techo de la carpa,

-esto está muy apretado, dijo Pansy,

-sí, contestó Draco,

Hermione se quedó lo más quieta que pudo esa situación la conmocionaba, no sabía por qué, pero el estar tan cerca del rubio hacía que su corazón latiera fuertemente sin poder controlarlo, todos estaban tan cansados que pronto se quedaron dormidos,

Al despertar Hermione vió que estaba abrazada a Draco que ya se había despertado pero no se había movido para no despertarla a ella,

-lo siento, dijo la castaña sonrojada, y retiró su pierna que estaba sensualmente acomodada sobre las caderas del muchacho,

-no es nada Granger, dijo el rubio, créeme que lo estaba disfrutando, -la castaña se sonrojó más-,

-vamos, Hermione sólo fue una pierna, si te hubieras visto hace un rato, le dijo burlándose, es un chiste, no pongas esa cara, le dijo muerto de risa, Hermione se sonrió despertaron a la rubia y todos salieron de la carpa, comieron algo y siguieron caminando,

-ya falta poco, dijo Snape,

En eso se escucho un gran ruido y de la nada apareció un enano,

-que bueno verlo señor Snape, dijo el enano,

-buenos días Koqui ,

-tenemos la necesidad de refugio, dile al soberano que llegó el momento de nivelar favores,

El enano desapareció y al instante apareció otro un poco más viejo "el soberano"

-que gusto verlo Tao, dijo Snape,

-Tao esta extrañado de ver la figura del señor Snape,

-necesito refugió, en tu aldea para todos nosotros,

-lo siento, profesor pero deben marcharse ya Tao ha nivelado favores con Señor Snape Tao ha dado refugio a amigos del señor Snape, por lo que no debo nada,

-pero yo no he pedido ningún favor antes, dijo Snape desesperado los enanos eran la única salvación,

-oh, claro que lo ha hecho, usted me ha dicho a quienes yo podía ayudar, y a quienes no,

-si, yo te he contado quienes son los " buenos y quienes no"

-Tao pago favor, ayudando a los buenos, Tao dio refugio a Harry Potter y a su amigo Ron Wesley,

Capitulo XX Voldemort

Colagusano fue el encargado de dar la noticia a Voldemort,

-amo, amo, lo siento Draco Malfoy no está amarrado en la gruta, alguien lo liberó y escapó,

-nooooooooooooooooooooo, gritó con furia el amo, -la fuerza de su odio fue tal que todo el edificio tembló-, quiero que traigan de inmediato a Lucius,

-amo Lucius no está, lo he buscado y no lo puedo encontrar, tampoco a Snape, dijo aterrado, colagusano,

-Lucius esta en el cuarto de Draco yo lo Bellatrix lo dejó ahí vamos, dijo otro mortífago, -todos los mortios se dirigieron hacia el cuarto, al llegar encontraron al hombre petrificado, al ser roto el hechizo Lucius empezó a buscar a la castaña,

-dónde está Hermione,

-queremos que tú nos digas, dijo una mortia mientras observaba que el hombre no tenía puestos los pantalones,

-la estaba pasando muy bien con ella, dijo señalando su entrepierna, ¿Dónde está?

-fuiste petrificado, le señaló colagusano, y creo que todos escaparon,

-todos, quienes, grito Lucius,

-la impura y tu hijo, dijo asustado el mortio, en eso aparece Bellatrix ,

-todos escaparon con un trasladador, afirmó la mortia,

-yo los seguí, pero no pude detenerlos,

-todos quienes, preguntó Lucius impaciente,

-Draco , la sangre sucia, las dos amigas, tu mujer, Spenser y Snape,

-por fin ese traidor mostró su verdadera cara, él nunca fue de fiar, el amo no debió confiar en él, iré a avisarle, dijo firme y fue al encuentro de Voldemort,

Al enterarse el amo de todo lo acontecido…

-Rápido!! hay que salir a buscar a los traidores, quiero a todos muertos menos a Snape a él lo voy a matar con mis manos,

-Lucius abandonó el recinto de su amo con la promesa de matar a todos incluyendo a Draco y a Narcisa, esos traidores morirán primero, partían sin rumbo pero arrasarían todo a su paso hasta encontrarlos, empezarían por los pueblos que quedaran en pié, y todo lugar dónde pudieran estar escondidos, no pararían hasta matarlos a todos.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

-¿Harry y Ron están vivos? Gritó una eufórica castaña,

-sí señorita, dijo el enano, ellos son nuestros huéspedes,

Hermione estaba feliz, a su alegría se unió el resto del grupo principalmente Ginny y Luna, que Potter estuviera vivo era un pasaje de vida para todos, ya que según la profecía, él era el único capaz de destruir a Voldemort,

-queremos verlos por favor, dijo la castaña,

-Tao, sólo llevará a dos personas a ver a Harry Potter,

-yo quiero ir, dijo Hermione y nosotras también dijeron Luna y Ginny,

-Tao llevará sólo una hembra y un macho mago,

-ve tu con Hermione le dijo Snape a Draco, no creo que a mí Potter me tenga mucha confianza,

Draco asintió, y los tres partieron hacia Luanda.

Capitulo XXI En el camino.

Caminaron unas dos horas el enano iba al frente despejando el camino y los dos muchachos iban unos metros detrás, Draco y Hermione seguían el camino sin hablar, Tao se detuvo,

-llegamos dónde están Harry y Ron, preguntó entusiasmada la castaña,

-no, señorita, dijo Tao, llegamos a dónde esperarán que Tao traiga a Harry Potter y su amigo,

-cómo que esperaremos, no nos llevará hasta su pueblo con ellos, preguntó molesto Draco,

-no, señor, Tao irá a su aldea en busca de Harry Potter y su amigo, los señores no son bienvenidos en Luanda,

-y cuanto se supone que tendremos que esperar a Harry Potter, dijo burlón Draco,

-unos diez, días dijo Tao,

-diez días, dijeron simultáneamente los dos muchachos,

-sí esperaran acá, -y con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer una carpa y algo de comestibles para luego desaparecer por el camino que habían transitado-,

-ese enano está loco, dijo Draco,

-es mucho tiempo, tu crees que Snape lo sabía,

-bueno debió imaginárselo él contó que la aldea siempre cambiaba de lugar para no ser hallada, dijo el rubio,

-mejor será que acampemos, dijo la castaña empezando a armar la carpa con unos paces de magia de su varita,- Draco la observaba se veía muy graciosa y muy linda lidiando con la tarea hasta que por fin la armó-,

-ya está dijo,

-ya veo, te quedó muy bien, dijo el rubio acercándose a hablarle al oído, -la chica se estremeció, -¿que pasa Granger? No quieres que me acerque, por lo visto hay sólo una carpa y la tendremos que compartir, dijo el rubio con su mejor pose de seductor,

la castaña que recién se había dado cuenta de esa situación se sonrojó, lo que le dio más gracia al muchacho,

-en pocos minutos se hizo de noche, solo tenían la luz que se podían proporcionar con las varitas,

-comamos algo y entremos a la carpa, dijo el rubio,

-esta bien, asintió la chica,

Los dos se introdujeron en la carpa hacía mucho frió y había empezado a llover, ambos se acostaron boca arriba mirando el techo de la carpa,

-vendrán pronto Ron y Harry, dijo suspirando Hermione,

-ya oíste dentro de diez días, ¿no será que tienes miedo de estar conmigo?,

-no es que no me gustan las tormentas y si ellos….

-escucha Granger, dijo el rubio subiendo la voz, no tienes de que temer, no están ellos pero estoy yo, dijo haciéndose el ofendido,

-yo sé que estas tú, le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa la castaña, -pero nosotros nunca nos llevamos bien,

Draco rió, la tenue luz que había improvisado en una lámpara con un tronco de árbol dejaba ver la hermosa sonrisa del rubio, ella la vió,

-de que te ríes, preguntó la chica,

-me acordaba de ti, de tu cara, cuando discutíamos y yo te insultaba, como ponías los brazos en jarra (Draco hizo el ademán) y me contestabas con la boca entrompada, era muy cómico, me encantaba hacerte enojar,

-así que me decías todos esos insultos para reírte de mí,

-entre otras cosas,

-así por que entonces, preguntó Hermione,

- en realidad te los decía, a veces por que me daba mucha bronca que me ganaras en clase, yo siempre fui muy bueno, y me molestaba que me ganaras,

-¿que te ganara una sangre sucia como yo? Le dijo la chica,

-ese es el segundo motivo, el maldito de Lucius, desde que recuerdo, siempre me habló de las diferencias de los magos y de todas las locuras que él y su sádico amo creen, cuando era chico le creía y trataba de complacerlo, al principio yo te insultaba por eso pero luego…

-¿luego que? Sigue,

-luego me daba mucha bronca verte todo el día con el cararajada y la estúpida comadreja,

-no hables así de mis amigos!! Dijo Hermione enojada,

-bueno San Potter y su fiel amigo, yo ya te dije mis motivos ahora dime tú por que siempre me peleabas,

-es que yo no te peleaba, solo respondía las agresiones tuyas, dijo Hermione haciendo puchero,

-oh, sí no me digas, le dijo el rubio y charlando ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Capitulo XXII Guaraya.

A la mañana siguiente fue Draco el primero en despertar, estaba abrasado a la castaña, se retiró un poco y empezó a observarla, qué linda se veía, todos los rulos alborotados y su esbelta figura estaba más grande de lo que la recordaba, sus líneas eran de una verdadera mujer,-con razón Lucius se había encaprichado con ella, pensaba- estaba a punto de retirarle un rizo de la cara cuando la chica despertó y se incorporó rápidamente asustada,

-¿que pasa Draco?,

-nada, sólo te observaba,

-¿me observabas dormir?

-sí, esta prohibido,

-claro que no, pero es raro que Draco Malfoy se quede mirándome,

-iré a buscar frutos de la región, dijo el rubio ofuscado y salió de la carpa, -que me pasa, ella tiene razón, yo no tengo por que mirarla tanto, o sí, es que ya no lo puedo evitar, ella me gusta mucho y es de siempre, siempre me gustó tengo que aceptarlo, y ahora ya no me puedo controlar, no puedo ser como Lucius, pero no es la primera vez que estoy a punto de besarla, y eso no puede pasar, no sin que ella lo desee-,

Draco sin darse cuenta sumido en sus pensamientos se fue adentrando en el bosque, de golpe paró, -pero que hago, cómo me alejo tanto, pensó- y decidió volver sobre sus pasos.

La castaña se quedó preocupada por el enojo del chico y como vió que se alejaba demasiado decidió ir en su búsqueda, al caminar un trecho lo encontró,

-Draco, no te alejes tanto dijo la chica,

-temes perderme, contesto sensual y alegre el rubio,

-no es eso no me gustaría perderme todo el día buscándote cuando no sepas cómo regresar,

-sí mami, seré buen chico y no me alejaré,

-esta bien, le contestó la chica y estaba volviendo a la carpa cuando se dio vuelta y observó que Draco comía un fruto silvestre,

La castaña se acercó más,

-Draco, no comas eso, le gritó Hermione,

-por que no mami me va a doler la panza, dijo burlando el rubio,

Hermione se acercó y le tiró todos los frutos que el muchacho había recogido,

-¿pero que haces estas loca?,

-Draco, esa es una Guaraya, escupe, le gritó, el rubio al ver la expresión de la chica se dio cuenta que no era broma y escupió,

-toma hazte buches y escupe ahora mismo, le dijo Hermione alcanzándole un recipiente con agua, el muchacho obedeció,

-¿cuanto comiste, dime cuantos frutos comiste', le preguntó notablemente alterada,

-dos o tres, pero hermione son sólo Vayas silvestres, son inofensivas, le dijo justificándose,

-lo sabrías si hubieras prestado más atención en clases, esas son Guarayas no Vayas tienen diferente tamaño y color, y son fuertes alucinógenos, que hasta puede causarte la muerte,

-esta bien puede que no sean Vayas, pero no seas tan exagerada Hermione, dijo asombrado el chico,

-vamos ahora mismo a la carpa, tengo que revisar el botiquín de remedios mágicos,

-esta bien dijo el rubio, y ambos fueron hasta la carpa, Hermione se puso a alistar un montón de medicamentos y cada rato le preguntaba al rubio cómo se sentía,

-tranquila Hermione, yo estoy bien, no me van a matar unos simples frutos decía sonriente, pero la chica sabía perfectamente a que se enfrentaba, la suerte de Draco estaba en sus manos.


	4. Chapter 4

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Capitulo XXIII Draco.

-Draco, ven para acá y toma este medicamento, le decía la castaña,

-ya voy grito el chico,

Hermione salió rápido de la tienda, la voz era infantil y venía de lejos, sin duda era un síntoma que la Guaraya estaba haciendo efecto, Hermione había recordado, alucinaciones, retrazo en el tiempo, sentido erróneo de poder entre otros eran los fatídicos síntomas, en caso de prolongarse en el tiempo pérdida de memoria y muerte,

La chica no vió al muchacho,

-Draco, Draco, Draco, ¿dónde estas?

-acá arriba en el árbol ven Hermione anda sube, no seas mala, sube a jugar conmigo,

La chica no lo podía creer, en la copa del árbol sentado en una rama estaba Draco balanceándose como si tuviera ocho años de edad,

-escúchame Draco tienes que bajar del árbol ahora mismo,

-no, no quiero, quiero que subas a buscarme,

-vamos Draco, baja ahora mismo, -ordenó la castaña-,

-no no voy a bajar, por que vos no me queres y no queres jugar conmigo,

-no digas eso y baja ya,

-si no vienes a jugar conmigo, voy a bajar volando con mis alas,

-no, no lo hagas, -se asustó la chica-

-ahora voy a volar,

-no, espera-gritó la chica- yo subo a jugar con vos,

-ahora no quiero, ahora quiero volar – le dijo resuelto,

-escúchame Draco, si tu bajas volando se van a ensuciar tus alas de angelito, mejor yo te voy a buscar y vos venís a jugar conmigo, así tus alas están limpias y lindas,

El chico se quedó evaluando la propuesta de Hermione, mientras que la castaña ya había empezado a subir al árbol,

-está bien voy a jugar contigo, dijo el muchacho resuelto,

La chica se iba acercando cuidadosamente hasta que llegó al lado de Draco,

-hola, está muy alto, le dijo la castaña

-sí acá vengo para escapar de mi papá, le dijo el chico riendo,

-bueno pero podemos bajar porque tu papá se fue muy lejos,

-vos sos mi amiga,¿ no es cierto?

-sí Draco, yo soy tu amiga Hermione, le dijo la castaña,

-no me acordaba que tenía una amiga, le dijo el chico,

-pues la tienes, y quiero que me hagas caso y bajemos los dos hasta la carpa, que quiero darte una cosa para tomar, le dijo la chica,

-sabes… es lindo tener una amiga, yo nunca antes tuve una amiga,- y diciendo esto le dio un sonoro beso en los cachetes de la castaña que lo miraba asombrada-,

- tú nunca me vas a dejar,¿ no es cierto?, preguntó Draco,

-no, nunca, dijo la chica,

Y vas a estar conmigo, cuando tenga miedo, y te voy a poder contar mis secretos y me vas a ayudar,

-sí Draco, voy a hacer todo eso pero ahora bajemos, le dijo la chica dulcemente,

-Y nunca me vas a traicionar, júrame,

-no Draco te lo juro, le dijo sonriendo,

-entonces bajemos y volvió a besar a la castaña.

Cuando llegaron a la carpa fue un triunfo lograr que tomara la medicina pero con mucha dulzura y paciencia Hermione lo logró, -¡qué hermoso se ve !! pensaba la castaña, con el rubio cabello revuelto, la cara sucia de tierra, la camisa desabrochada, y los pómulos rosados de estar tanto tiempo expuesto al sol, con esa mirada de niño pequeño tan distinta a la del Draco adulto que Hermione conocía, los ojos tenían un brillo especial ya no eran fríos, ni burlones, ni vengativos, eran unos ojos alegres nunca antes vistos,

-ahora acuéstate Draco, ya es de noche y tienes que dormir, dijo Hermione,

-sólo me acuesto si tu te acuestas con migo, le contestó el chico haciéndole lugar en la cobija,

-esta bien dijo la castaña y se recostó al lado del muchacho que luego de rodearla con sus brazos se quedó dormido.

Capitulo XIV Hermione.

Los dos durmieron aproximadamente unas cinco horas, cuando Hermione despertó se encontró con el rubio abrazado a ella, la chica trató de incorporarse sin moverlo, al tocarle el brazo advirtió que el muchacho tenía mucha fiebre,

-por Merlín esta con fiebre altísima, dijo en voz alta,

Enseguida se incorporó y busco un paño y algo de agua para poner en la frente del chico, estaba en esa tarea cuando Draco empezó a delirar,

-no!! No lo hagas!!...

-te dije que no!!...

-no, no puede ser, no puede hacerlo!!

-Draco, que pasa, tranquilo, le decía la castaña mientras trataba de sostenerlo ya que el muchacho intentaba levantarse dormido,

-no!! Déjala ir!!….

-tengo que matarlo!!….

-te voy a matar !!

-no la toques!!

Hermione rápidamente conjuró un hechizo para atar al muchacho, ya que Draco luchaba con muchas fuerzas para liberase y salir de la carpa quien sabe con que rumbo,

-vamos, tranquilo Draco, le decía la chica mientras le limpiaba el sudor, tratando que no luchara más por ir a matar quien sabe a quien y quien sabe por qué,

Pero la castaña pronto supo de quien se trataba…

El chico seguía alucinando a los gritos,

-no, la toques, maldito!!

-Hermione veté, no la toques, te voy a matar!!

-Hermione, no!! Maldito no eres mi padre, no!!

-te mataré, no lo hagas!!

-te va a violar, no maldito no!!

-profesor, tengo que ir …él la va a violar, Lucius la va a violar!!

La castaña se puso a llorar, lloraba por ella y lloraba por él, por que ese chico a quien ella creía enemigo, le estaba demostrando cuanto la quería y cuanto la protegía sin ella saberlo, pensar que lo había juzgado siempre tan a la ligera, sin saber de la soledad, la falta de amigos verdaderos, la falta de afecto del padre, lo condicionado de su vida, que sólo el dinero era capaz de esconder ante los ojos de los demás tanta miseria,

Hermione lo abrasó muy fuerte, queriéndole transmitir en el abraso un poco de fuerza para soportar lo que se avecinaba, cuatro días, era el tiempo de agonía que daba la enfermedad, sólo había pasado uno y la fuerza de ambos era escasa, Hermione tomo el rostro del chico con sus manos…

-no, a ella no maldito- gritó una vez más Draco-

Ella no lo dejo seguir hablando, se agachó hacia el rostro del rubio y besó suavemente los labios, no permitiendo salir palabra alguna, el muchacho se tranquilizó y retomó un sueño tranquilo, Hermione lo siguió besando hasta comprobar que la fiebre había cedido, y ambos cayeron dormidos.

Capitulo XXV Los enanos

En el campamento…. De Snape

Había pasado dos días y Snape se encontraba intranquilo, era como un mal presentimiento, su unión mental a Draco era un don que había desarrollado con el tiempo,

-crees que Potter esté bien, preguntó Narcisa,

-sí, no se si hice bien en venir a buscar ayuda en los enanos, pero son los únicos que todavía no se encuentran bajo la s órdenes del Señor oscuro, pero no se… tal vez para lo único que ha servido es para saber que Potter y Weasley están vivos,

-crees que no nos ayudaran,

-Tao fue muy claro, al ayudar a Potter ha saldado su deuda con migo y por lo que pude ver los enanos no hacen favores, sólo pagas sus deudas,

Snape seguía intranquilo pero no quería, preocupar a la madre de Draco,

-¿profesor que haremos si los enanos no nos ayudan a escondernos en su aldea? Preguntó Luna, que todo el tiempo estaba acompañada de Spenser,

-tendremos que ser nómades es la única posibilidad que el oscuro no nos encuentre, hasta que hallemos un lugar seguro, respondió el ex profesor,

-¿Cuándo regresa Draco? Preguntó Pansy,

-sí eso cuando regresa Hermione con Harry y Ron, dijo entusiasmada Ginny,

-realmente no lo sé, todo depende de cuan lejos se encuentre Luanda, los enanos tienen la habilidad de hacer cambiar su aldea de lugar, por eso me atraía tanto la idea de escondernos en ella, nadie la puede ubicar si ellos no quieren ser hallados.

En el redil…

-Colagusano, ya mismo quiero los informes de las ciudades arrasadas y de la cantidad de personas muertas, gritaba Voldemort,

-Lucius tú y la inútil de Bellatrix saldrán hoy mismo a recorrer el bosque prohibido por si a el traidor de Snape y sus seguidores, se le ocurre internarse en él,

-sí amo contestaron,

Tanto Lucius como Bellatrix tenían mucho interés en encontrar a los traidores, aparte de querer demostrar que ellos eran diferentes , leales al amo, a pesar de ser todos parientes sanguíneos, Lucius quería a Hermione, estaba obsesionado con la castaña, no podía dejar de pensar en volverla a poseer y el amo a sabiendas de éste repentino interés, se lo había prometido, de inmediato partieron además se les unió a la Zabini que tenía cierto interés en cobrárselas a una pelirrojo que también lo había dejado obsesionado.

En Luanda…

-tráiganme a los prisioneros, dijo Tao a un subalterno,

Completamente atados, con grilletes en los pies, los ojos vendados, fueron traídos Harry y Ron hasta donde se encontraba Tao,

-bueno veo que se encuentran bien atendidos, dijo burlón el enano,

-maldito cobarde cuando te agarre, gritó Ron,

-cálmate Ron le decía Harry,

-muy bien Sr Potter, veo que su inteligencia es superior a la de su arrebatado amigo, la verdad tenía pensado usarlos de esclavos por más tiempo, pero un antiguo amigo de ustedes… bueno es una larga historia que no voy a contárselas, sólo los llevaré fuera de Luanda y veremos que tan inteligentes son como para encontrar a los suyos,

-quienes son, preguntó Harry,

-solo les diré tres nombres, Snape, Draco y Hermione.

En el campamento de Draco….

-Hermione, gritó Draco al despertar,

-te encuentras bien, preguntó la chica que regresaba de tratar de hallar algo para comer,

-sí, estoy algo confundido, dijo el chico,

La castaña se acercó y puso su mano en la frente del rubio quien se asombró por el gesto,

-tranquilo Malfoy, sólo voy a tomarte la temperatura, dijo burlona la castaña,

-me alegra Granger, qué manera tan carnal tienes de saber si tengo fiebre, le contestó el rubio con su mejor sonrisa seductora,

-ayer no eras un chico tan arrogante y seguro de sí mismo, dijo vengativamente la chica…

Draco dudó en que contestar realmente no se acordaba de nada de lo sucedido…

-no me importa lo que pasó ayer, sólo quiero que…. y empezó a retorcerse en la cama, la castaña enseguida se sentó a su lado para ver que le sucedía,

-Draco que te duele, le preguntaba acercándose,

El rubio no contestaba y cuando la tubo bien cerca la agarró de los brazos y con un hábil movimiento la arrinconó contra el piso y la besó.

Capitulo XVI Secuelas.

Draco besaba a Hermione con intensidad, la chica no lo rechazó, él la seguía besando bajando por el cuello, desabrochando hábilmente la blusa para poder besarle los pechos, la excitación del muchacho no le permitía ver la conmoción causada en la castaña que estaba paralizada, Draco le había quitado la ropa interior estaba a punto de penetrarla cuando la miró a la cara y vió gruesas lágrimas salir de los ojos de la chica,

-Merlin, le dijo,¿ por que lloras?, -pero que estúpido soy, sólo se estaba dejando… dejando, ella no me quiere, se dejaba violar como lo hizo con Lucius, pensaba-

De inmediato Draco se incorporó,

-lo lamento, es que me gustas mucho y no me pude controlar, le dijo a la castaña que no le contestó,

Draco salió de la carpa irritado con él mismo, caminaba de prisa mientras pensaba, -Merlín, que me pasa la quiero demasiado, siempre la quise, pero lo controlaba, ahora no puedo,- se alejaba más y más, pensando,

En tanto Hermione lloraba mientras se acomodaba la ropa, -Merlín me aterra estar íntimamente con alguien, no lo puedo evitar, luego de lo de Lucius no puedo evitarlo pensaba y lloraba, así se quedo dormida, luego de un rato se despertó, el rubio no había regresado,

-Merlín y si le regresaron los síntomas, cómo pude dejarlo ir si apenas era una mejoría momentánea, yo sé que le volverán los síntomas con más fuerzas, por Merlín que regrese pronto.

Tao llevó a los dos prisioneros al bosque prohibido,

-bueno Sr Potter y Sr Weasley, acá se quedaran solos, espero que encuentren a sus amigos, no fueron los mejores esclavos, pero hicieron su trabajo, dijo el enano desapareciendo,

-Harry, nos dejó atados, maldito enano,

-Ron acércate que trato de desatarte,

Así lucharon los dos amigos hasta que se pudieron desatar,

-Ron, no entiendo que hace Hermione con Malfoy y Snape, ¿y si es una trampa?

-yo también lo he pensado es una situación muy rara además viniendo de una especie mala y mentirosa como los enanos tendremos que tener cuidado,

Los dos amigos que estaban muy lastimados por las ataduras y las arduas tareas que tuvieron que hacer para sus raptores, caminaban tratando de ubicarse hacia dónde dirigirse para no adentrarse más aún en el bosque,

Caminaron durante unas seis horas, estaban cansados y hambrientos ya que desde que habían sido capturados en las ruinas del ministerio, no eran alimentados lo suficiente,

Llegaron a una colina,

-Ron, mira, le dijo Harry, ¿esa chica no es Ginny?

Había pasado muchas horas y Draco no regresaba, Hermione estaba muy asustada, ya había salido a buscarlo pero sin resultado, se acercaba la noche y el rubio no volvía,

La castaña salió de la carpa y vió venir a alguien que no caminaba muy firmemente, entonces salió corriendo a su encuentro.

Capitulo XXVII La pista.

-es Ginny, gritó Ron, vamos con ella,

-no, espera le dijo Harry, puede ser una trampa de Snape, para Voldemort,

-y que hacemos, preguntó el pelirrojo,

-vigilaremos y cuando sea de noche iremos a tratar de contactar sólo a Ginny,

-pero Harry, yo tengo hambre, necesito comer algo, además Ginny se ve contenta, no esta atada,

-eso es lo raro, por eso creo que es una trampa, Ginn, Hermione con Snape, no puede ser,

-mira Harry, es Luna y Pansy, yo voy, dijo el pelirrojo y salió a la vista descendiendo por una colina baja,

-no, lo hagas, le dijo Harry pero ya era tarde, el pelirrojo iba gritando el nombre de Ginny,

Tras el alboroto todos salieron de las carpas, Ginny corrió a abrasar a su hermano, también fue Snape al verlo Harry que había avanzado escondiéndose en arbustos, apuntando con su varita a Snape dijo

- quieto Snape!!

- oh, si es el elegido Potter, dijo Snape burlón, siempre entendiendo todo mal, Potter, por que no usas un poco el cerebro,

-Harry baja la varita, Snape es de los nuestros, dijo Ginny

-que!! Si es un traidor, cómo va a ser de los nuestros,

-pues sí es un traidor pero de Voldemort, dijo Luna y todos se empezaron a reír,

Harry tardó un poco más pero bajó por fin su varita entre todos le contaron los últimos acontecimientos,

-no!! Cómo va a ir Malfoy con Hermione y ese enano traidor,

Ahora era el turno de Ron y Harry de contar cómo los enanos los llevaron desmallados desde el ministerio y cómo le sacaron las varitas y los tenían prisioneros desde entonces,

-malditos enanos, pensar que yo ayudé a salvar su aldea, dijo Snape y que habrá pasado con Draco y Hermione, que les habrá hecho,

-tenemos que buscar a los chicos, dijo Narcisa

-seguramente, los ha abandonado en el camino, cómo hizo con nosotros, dijo Ron,

-puede haberlos dejado como esclavos en nuestro lugar, dijo Harry,

Todos se pusieron a comer cosa que alegró profundamente al colorado, el guiso preparado por Narcisa le hacía acordar a los de su madre, el pelirrojo se entristeció al recordar que sus padres habían muerto, Ginny le había contado la masacre de los Granger y los Weasley, tanto Ron como Harry juraron vengarlos.

Hermione corría al encuentro de Draco temiendo que éste estuviera afectado por lo sucedido en la carpa, se estaba acercando cuando de golpe paró en seco, ese hombre era Lucius, la castaña empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas en sentido contrario cuando llegó al campamento lo desvaneció con su varita y se escondió para que el hombre no la viera, Lucius llamaba a Bellatrix, pronto apareció la mortia muy disgustada por tener que recorrer esas tierras sin ninguna pista, Lucius se agachó y recogió del suelo un prendedor que usaba siempre Draco,

Mierda, pensó la castaña, seguro hoy lo perdió,

Lucius estaba feliz esa era la pista que necesitaba para comprobar ante el amo que Draco había estado en el bosque,

Hermione se alejo del lugar, ya era de noche –buscaré a Draco toda la noche si es necesario, Merlín y si Lucius lo encuentra primero y si sufrió una recaída, la chica iba avanzando con la Luz que le proporcionaba su varita, en eso vió un movimiento en el suelo, se asustó podía ser un animal salvaje, pero al acercarse comprobó con estupor que era Draco enroscado en posición fetal y tiritando.

Capitulo XXVIII Besos.

La castaña se inclinó y tomo la frente de Draco que hervía,

-me encontraste, le sonrió el rubio,

-sí me la hiciste bien difícil, le devolvió la sonrisa la castaña,

-Draco estamos en problemas, hay dos mortios buscándonos, y encontraron tu prendedor,

-no, te preocupes, dijo el chico, es el prendedor Malfoy y sólo lo conoce Lucius,

La castaña no sabía sí decírselo, pero opto que era lo mejor,

- es que uno de los mortios era tu padre, le dijo,

-maldito, maldito, se descontroló el muchacho que empezaba a gritar, en ese momento Hermione vió venir a Lucius hacia ellos,

-no grites Draco!!, pero el chico no volvía en sí, entonces Hermione se tiró sobre él y lo besó fuertemente evitando que siguiera con los gritos, el mortio pasaba muy cerca la chica tenía los labios pegados a los del rubio quien ya tranquilo disfrutaba de la boca de la castaña, Lucius se alejó, Hermione separó sus bocas, Draco la miraba extasiado, su fiebre era tal que no podía asegurar que todo no se tratara de un sueño, de un hermoso sueño, se dijo,

Hermione totalmente sonrojada le dijo,

-disculpa Draco, es que no supe como callarte,

-esta bien, pero la próxima vez, no me tientes, dime que me calle, porque si me provocas como ahora, te juro que no respondo, es decir no me voy a poder contener, recuerda no tentarme, le dijo con una gran sonrisa seductora, cosa que a la chica le hizo recordar al Draco Malfoy ganador de Hogwarts,

La castaña se puso más colorada y sonrió, le volvió a poner la mano en la frente y comprobó que la fiebre seguía siendo alta, que voy a hacer, se dijo en voz alta,

-Hermione lo que tienes que hacer es dejarme acá e ir a buscar a Snape,

-estas loco yo no te voy a dejar sólo, menos con los mortios rondando,

-por eso mismo no discutas y vete a buscar ayuda,

-te dije que no, si nos atrapan, nos atraparan a los dos, le dijo ofuscada la castaña,

-es que ya no te puedes separar de mí, le dijo burlón Draco,

-ja, ja, recuerda que quien comió esa fruta eres tú, le dijo irónicamente,

-por eso tienes que seguir….y diciendo esto el chico se quedó dormido la castaña le besó la frente, y se acurrucó a su lado iba a ser una larga y tenebrosa noche, pero al menos estaban juntos pensó.

Ya había amanecido…

Luna y Spenser habían salido a rastrear un poco la zona por los alrededores del campamento de Snape buscando alguna pista de Tao, hermione y Draco, pero no consiguieron nada,

-tendremos que salir a buscarlos, dijo Ron,

-puede llegar a ser peor, que pasa si mas de nosotros nos extraviamos terminaríamos todos separados y si alguien de Voldemort nos busca seríamos presa fácil, dijo Harry,

-Draco levántate tenemos que seguir, le dijo la castaña,

-esta bien pero tendrás que ayudarme, dijo el rubio que se levantó dificultosamente,

La chica lo agarro como pudo y emprendieron el camino tratando de regresar por dónde habían ido con el enano,

-espera oigo ruidos, dijo la castaña,

-ya me vas a besar, dijo susurrando el rubio, la chica lo agarró de los hombros y lo tiro detrás de unas malezas.

Capitulo XXIX Atrapados

Ambos se quedaron callados al escuchar los pasos que rápidamente se acercaban, eran pisadas fuertes Draco se abrazó a la castaña él ya sabía de quien se trataba, una voz confirmó las sospechas y heló a Hermione,

-te digo que escuché a Draco, decía Lucius

-no me digas, pues yo no escuché nada, le contestaba Bellatrix molesta como era su costumbre,

-déjame seguir buscando, dijo el hombre,

Lucius buscaba detenidamente, los chicos supieron que no habría escapatoria, el hombre se acercó al escondite,

-Vaya!! Veo que he encontrado a los tortolitos,

Tiempo antes…

Snape organiza una búsqueda en dos frentes,

-Ron irá conmigo, dijo Harry, iremos hacia el sur en cuatro horas estaremos de regreso,

-Narcisa Spenser y yo iremos al norte, dijo Snape, las tres chicas que se queden en el campamento,

-yo quiero ir con ustedes, chilló Ginny a Harry,

-entiende si ellos llegan heridos al campamento tienen que ayudarlos por eso ustedes se quedan,

A Ginny no le gustó mucho la idea pero no siguió protestando,

Los rescatistas partieron con la esperanza de encontrar a Draco y Hermione si había suerte en cuatro horas regresarían con ellos.

Lucius agarró de los pelos a Draco y lo llevó hasta dónde estaba Bellatriz quien apuntaba con su varita a Hermione,

-si es el bueno para nada de mi primogénito, hola Draco-crucius,- el chico se retorcía-

-no por favor que esta enfermo, gritaba la castaña,

-crucius, volvía a echar la maldición, a Draco, crucius,

-no!!no!! por favor, lloraba Hermione, por favor,

Lucius se acercó a la chica, y poniendo su cara frente a la de ésta le dijo,

-veo que quieres mucho a mi hijo, créeme es un inútil, la única forma de que no lo mate ahora mismo, es si tu eres buenita conmigo,¿ me entiendes?

-no lo hagas Hermione no lo hagas gritaba desesperado Draco,

Entonces Lucius con un hechizo no verbal lo lanzó hacia un árbol y lo ató a este, el muchacho seguía gritando.

Capitulo XXX Final.

-no lo hagas!! Hermione no dejes que te toque, maldito te voy a matar,

Lucius reía miraba a Draco con desprecio, tomó a la castaña y la llevó frente al muchacho, Draco sudaba, la fiebre alta mezclada con los ataques de su padre, más la impotencia de no poder detener lo que iba a suceder hacía que el muchacho sintiera una profunda agonía de la cual sólo saldría airoso con la muerte del causante de todo o con su propia muerte. Al llegar la chica frente al rubio éste le hizo el último gesto de negación para tratar que la chica se negara, pero Hermione estaba firme no iba a permitir que su propio padre lo matara, fuera lo que fuera que ella tuviera que sacrificar, Lucius sabía de la moral de la castaña y eso jugaba a su favor,

-bueno primor, ahora pórtate bien y dame placer, le dijo el individuo mientras desvestía a una Hermione, aterrada, petrificada pero firme, le sacó primero la blusa, Draco seguía gritando, Bellatrix victoreaba y se reía, luego le bajó el pantalón, la empezó a manosear, la chica no decía nada, le besaba el cuello la cara, lamía sus brazos sus pechos desabrochando el corpiño y retiró la ropa interior, Hermione estaba desnuda frente a Draco, el chico miraba el piso, no quiso humillarla más, Lucius lo advirtió y fue hasta dónde estaba su hijo y lo obligo a mirar,

-vamos, mírala si no lo haces me desquitaré con ella, te acuerdas cuando te obligaba a ver cómo le pegaba a la inútil de tu madre, reía Lucius, Draco levanto la vista, sabía que era lo mejor.

Los esfuerzos por encontrar a los chicos pareció tener su recompensa,

-aguarden escucho algo, dijo Snape,

-sí, es Draco quien grita, afirmó Narcisa,

Los tres rescatistas salieron corriendo, guiándose por la voz del rubio cuando llegaron se encontraron con la brutal escena, Snape se abalanzó hacia Lucius,

-¡impedimenta! Gritó Snape y rodó pegado al suelo,

El hechizo dio directo a Lucius, que se cayo al piso de inmediato, entonces Spenser se abalanzó sobre bellatix lanzando un que hizo que la mortia también cayera, y Narcisa corrió hacia la castaña a quien tapó con su túnica, para luego correr a tratar de desatar a un Draco que impaciente le gritaba que lo desatara y le diera su varita.

El duelo entre Lucius y Snape era descomunal hechizos iban y venían, Spenser iba perdiendo con Bellatix, esta fue a ayudar a Lucius entonces le tiró un crucius a Snape quien en el suelo se retorcía por el dolor en ese momento lo apuntó Lucius para liquidarlo, pero Draco ya liberado apuntó a su padre y con una firmeza absoluto le lanzó un Avada Kedabra, Lucius cayó de inmediato muerto ante el estupor de todos, Bellatrix fue petrificada por su hermana Narcisa.

Draco luego de matar a su padre callo al suelo desvanecido.

Capitulo XXXI El regreso.

Hermione junto con Narcisa corrieron hasta dónde estaba el rubio, Snape fue a comprobar la muerte de Lucius, Spenser había caído lastimado por uno de los ataques de Bellatrix,

-Draco estas bien, decía Narcisa mientras abrazaba a su hijo,

El rubio no reaccionaba,

-es que esta enfermo desde hace tres días, dijo Hermione,

-que le pasa, preguntó Snape,

-es que comió fruto de Guaraya pensando que era inofensiva, yo quise advertirle pero ya había comido,

-pero que estupidez, comer sin saber de que se trata, refunfuñó Snape, nada menos que Guaraya con lo tóxicas que son, dime que síntomas tubo. Le preguntó el profesor a Hermione,

-bueno primero tubo una regresión de edad, luego fiebre muy alta, alucinaciones, y hoy volvió a tener mucha fiebre, dijo la castaña,

Snape de inmediato hizo aparecer tres camillas en una puso a Draco en la otra a Spenser que estaba inconciente por perder mucha sangre a causa de una herida en el hombro derecho y en la tercer camilla ubicó a la castaña quien se negaba a subir y fue casi obligada por el profesor.

Snape despetrificó a Bellatrix

-escucha muy bien por que no lo pienso repetir, no te mato por que eres la hermana de Narcisa, dile a tu amo que su mano derecha Lucius está muerto y enterrado, que no pararemos hasta destruirlo, y ahora vete- la mortia se fue corriendo,

Al llegar al campamento todos salieron a recibirlos incluyendo a Harry y Ron que ya habían regresado.

-Hermione, que suerte que los encontraron, le dijo Harry tomándola de una mano, y ayudando con la camilla,

- Hermione te extrañé tanto, le dijo Ron , dándole un pequeño beso en los labios,

La castaña estaba feliz de ver bien y vivos a sus amigos, se bajó de la camilla y los tres se fundieron en un abrazo, la chica se puso a llorar, todavía estaba con la túnica de Narcisa que le quedaba muy holgada y se notaba su falta de vestimenta,

-dinos que te pasó Hermione, acaso Malfoy te hizo algo, preguntó Harry,

-sí confía en nosotros y dinos que te pasó que si Draco fue capaz de ofenderte, te juro que lo mato, dijo totalmente alterado Ron,

-no chicos Draco se portó muy bien conmigo, es decir, si no fuera por él yo no estaría viva, es que Ginny no les contó, preguntó la castaña,

-Ginny ha estado muy rara, especialmente conmigo que soy su novio y se supone que tiene que contármelo todo, dijo Harry,

-y yo soy su hermano y tampoco me ha querido decir, ni ella ni nadie, sólo me dijo que cuando tú regresaras no los iban a contar entre las dos, dijo Ron,

-bueno, ya habrá tiempo de contarles dijo Hermione,

Ginny y Luna llegaron y se abrazaron a la castaña quien nuevamente se puso a llorar,

-Basta ya, grito Harry, queremos saber todo ahora mismo,

Las chicas asintieron pero en ese momento llegó Narcisa en busca de Hermione,

-puedes venir conmigo, le dijo a la castaña

-sí, ¿le pasó algo a Draco?,

-necesito que vengas, le volvió a decir Narcisa, la castaña la acompañó hasta la carpa dónde Draco estaba convaleciente,

-es que te llama, le dijo Narcisa a Hermione, pronuncia tu nombre delirando, Snape quiere que le hables,

-por supuesto, dijo la chica, y se acercó al lado del rubio y le tomó la mano, el chico se despertó,

-Hermione ¿estas bien? Le preguntó en un susurro,

-sí, gracias a ti, le dijo la castaña besándole la frente,

-madre, yo no quería hacerlo, le dijo el rubio mirando a Narcisa,

-no fue tu culpa, no tuviste opción, le dijo la madre cariñosamente,

-yo no quería, pero lo haría de nuevo, madre, él no significaba nada para mí, nunca me quiso, nunca le serví como hijo, y usted sabe que de chico intenté complacerlo, yo quería que él me quisiera, pero nunca lo hizo, siempre me humillaba, me despreciaba,

-lo sé Draco, quédate tranquilo,

-madre tenía que elegir, él hubiera matado a Snape, y el profesor sí es como mi padre, Snape siempre me cuidó, me protegió, hasta cuando tuve la misión de matar a Dumbledor él me salvó, yo desconfiaba por ser él un mortio, pero ahora que se la verdad, que se que nunca traicionó a Dumbledor yo daría mi vida por Snape, y si tuviera que elegir entre él y Lucius, mil veces lo elegiría, por que fue el único que me trato como a un hijo,

-yo siempre te quise como si fueras mi hijo, le dijo Snape acercándose a la camilla y dándole un beso en la frente, ahora descansa,

Hermione al lado de Draco no podía contener las lágrimas, el rubio se durmió.


	5. Chapter 5

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Capitulo XXXII Verdades.

Snape preparó una poción de un medicamento y se lo hizo tomar al rubio, el chico auque medio dormido, ingirió hasta la última gota, -esto lo curará- le dijo a Narcisa que desde que escuchó que era tóxico lo ingerido por su hijo estaba pálida como una hoja, Narcisa se quedó vigilando que no le subiera la fiebre y Hermione se había ido a cambiar, increíblemente en menos de diez minutos de ingerido el medicamento, Draco había despertado y la fiebre había cedido así que al regresar la castaña para devolver la túnica, se encontró con la sorpresa de ver al rubio ya sentado en la cama tratando de recuperarse.

Minutos antes…

-Ginny ahora mismo queremos que nos digas que fue lo que pasó, dijo Harry,

-es que yo,… no puedo es muy terrible y humillante, decía llorando la pelirroja,

-por favor Ginny tenemos que saber, le dijo Ron,

-esta bien yo se los contaré que fui la menos perjudicada, dijo Luna,

- un grupo de mortios habían matado a mi padre, yo me escapé por la chimenea y fui a la madriguera, cuando llegué me escondí con Hermione y Ginny, tus padres le dijo mirando a Ron y los de Hermy, no estaban, unos mortios nos buscaban, creo que me siguieron, -dijo llorando Luna- la realidad es que todos llegaron de golpe y los mortios los mataron,-Luna se puso a llorar no pudiendo seguir,

-eso ya lo sabíamos, dijo Harry, y realmente fue terrible,

-sí, dijo Luna recuperándose, pero lo que ustedes no saben es que las tres fuimos prisioneras,

-¿Qué?, dijo Harry prisioneras ¿cómo?

-sí, los mortios nos atraparon y nos llevaron al redil, ahí nos repartieron entre ellos, dijo Luna,

-¿cómo que las repartieron, no entiendo qué queres decir? Preguntó un enojado Ron,

- eso que nos designaron, para los mortios las mujeres son sólo eso mujeres, dijo Luna,

Harry que ya había entendido, se había puesto furioso, miró a Ginny y fingiendo una calma que no tenía, le preguntó,

- dime amor, a quien de todos esos bestias te designaron a ti y a quien a Hermione, según Luna fueron las más perjudicadas,

Ron entendió, agarró a Ginny y la empezó a sacudir,

-dime que no es verdad, dime que no abusaron de mi hermana y de mi novia, gritaba Ron descontrolado a una Ginny que lloraba sin cesar,

-lo siento pero así fue, dijo Luna pálida, yo tuve suerte me compró Spenser que es una persona muy buena y no me tocó pero las chicas…

-quien quien te puso una mano en cima, preguntó gritando Harry a Ginny,

-fue…fue…zabini, dijo Ginny en un susurro,

-maldito lo voy a matar, dijo Harry,

-y a Hermione quien fue, ¿Quién fue? Grito Ron,

-Malfoy, dijo Luna llorando,

-maldito grito Ron y salió corriendo de la carpa,

Harry fue detrás y luego Luna y Ginny las chicas gritaban tratando de explicar la confusión pero no los alcanzaron,

Ron y Harry entraron como una tromba a la carpa donde Draco se recuperaba y al verlo en le cama con la castaña al lado…

-esto es por haber ultrajado a mi novia -crucius, gritó Ron,

-"mi novia", "mi novia", "mi novia" estas palabras daban vuelta en su cerebro, Draco se retorcía ya no podía aguantar más dolor ya era suficiente.

Capitulo XXXIII Confesiones.

-ya basta!! Grito Snape, y con un golpe en el brazo desvió el crucius de Ron y al mismo tiempo le quitó la varita,

-No!! No!! Grito Luna no era Draco….Ron era Lucius Malfoy,

La castaña ayudaba a Draco a levantarse en un mar de confusión, no entendía por que Ron lo había atacado, Draco se incorporaba sin decir nada, las palabras de Ron estaban en su cabeza, su novia –Mierda, entonces Hermione era la novia de Ron, pensaba-

-cómo que Lucius ¿que estas diciendo? Espetaba Harry,

-eso que fue Lucius y no Draco, dijo casi sin voz Ginny,

-maldito a ese también lo voy a matar, dijo Ron,

-lo lamento llegaron tarde-dijo, en tono alto y con voz clara Draco- "a ese cerdo ya lo maté yo"

Harry y Ron se miraron descreyendo de lo dicho por el rubio, que consternado por la situación se retiró de la carpa hacia el bosque, Narcisa iba tras él pero Snape la detuvo,

-deja que voy yo, dijo,

Narcisa aceptó y el profesor salió tras su alumno,

En la carpa…..

-que es eso que mató a su padre, preguntó Ron

-eso, que Lucius me atrapó de nuevo y Draco a pesar de estar muy enfermo me defendió y hasta llegó a matar a su padre por mi culpa, dijo llorando Hermione,

-no fue tu culpa, dijo consolándola Narcisa, auque sí lo hizo por defenderte, nunca había visto a Draco enfrentarse de esa manera a su padre, ambos siempre le tuvimos miedo, Lucius era de temer…

-no entiendo por que lo agrediste, Ron, dijo reprochándole Hermione,

-es que yo pensé que él, bueno que lo que te había pasado, balbuceaba Ron,

-es que tu no piensas ese es el problema, le dijo Ginny ofuscada, crees que Hermione va a estar cuidándolo, si Draco le había hecho semejante cosa,

-bueno yo, no había pensado….dijo Ron,

-yo también creí que Malfoy por eso los dos…. Decía Harry pero la castaña no lo dejó terminar,

-miren los dos, lo que pasó ya pasó, lamentablemente nos ha marcado muy duro, pero ustedes no estaban y nosotras hicimos lo que pudimos, todas las personas que están acá nos ayudaron en especial Draco y Snape así que espero que no haya más confusiones dijo la castaña, visiblemente afligida por no poder saber que estaba sucediendo afuera con el rubio,

-esta bien me perdonas dijo Ron se acercó y besó a Hermione,

-te perdono, dijo la castaña,

-y tú Ginny, dijo el ojiverde haciendo puchero,

-te perdono…. pero cuando hablo quiero que me escuchen,

-está bien ya entendimos, dijo Harry dándole un beso.

En el bosque….

-¿qué pasa Draco? Preguntó el profesor,

-no nada contesto el chico,

-vamos sabes que puedes confiar en mí,

Era raro pero la palabra confianza no era una de las más usadas por Draco, en su padre jamás pudo confiar, en su madre tampoco no porque no fuera confiable sino por no comprometerla ante Lucius quien se valdría de cualquier cosa para sacarle información,

Pero del profesor, siempre confió en él y tal vez éste era el momento de demostrárselo.

-no se bien que me pasa profesor, creo que no me gustó saber que el pobretón era el novio de Granger, le dijo

-y a ti te gusta Hermione, le dijo Snape,

-sí, siempre me gustó, hasta cuando la humillaba para complacer a mi padre, hasta cuando me ganaba en las clases de pociones dijo, y ambos rieron,

-siempre te ganaba, lo recuerdo auque yo siempre trataba de quitarle puntos por cualquier cosa para beneficiarte, dijo Snape,

-sí, y se lo agradezco, pero en realidad en el fondo a mi me gustaba que lo hiciera, sentía que era superior a mí y no se por que eso me agradaba,

-porque al ser superior a tí, lo era a Lucius, y nada menos que una sangre sucia, dijo Snape riendo, bueno Draco, si ella te gusta, tienes qué ganártela ante el Weasley, tu eres el alumno más sexy de todo Hogwarts, nunca olvides eso, a mí me consta que todas las chicas estaban detrás de ti, y estoy seguro que a ella no le eres indiferente, dijo Snape.

En el redil….

Cómo que Draco mató a su padre, a Lucius mi mano derecha, dijo Voldemort furioso a Bellatrix , ese maldito traidor acaba de firmar su sentencia de muerte.

Capitulo XXXIV Amores

Hermione caminaba hacia la carpa de Ginny cuando Draco la interceptó, la agarró del brazo y la arrinconó detrás de un árbol,

-¿que pasa? Malfoy estas loco,

-podría decirse que sí, dijo con una mueca de sonrisa, y la culpa es tuya, le dijo el rubio cambiando la expresión y dejando ver su enojo,

-yo no te hice nada, afirmó la castaña,

-dime Granger, que es eso que dijo la comadreja que tú eres su novia,

-suéltame no tengo por que responderte si no me sueltas, dijo la chica,

-no lo voy a hacer, y al menos que quieras pasar acá toda la noche…

-ya, está bien, no voy a discutir contigo por esto, le interrumpió la castaña, Ron dijo que éramos novios por que en realidad lo somos,

-no, eso es mentira, dijo el rubio,

-sí somos novios desde hace dos años, y a esta altura nos hubiéramos casado si no pasaba lo del ministerio, ya teníamos fecha para la boda, dijo la castaña resuelta,

-es mentira dos años, no puede ser,

-yo no miento, tú deberías saberlo,

-claro que es mentira, si tú eras virgen, cuando….el muchacho no pudo seguir hablando,

-claro que era virgen, dijo hermione con su rostro de todos los colores, Ron siempre me respetó, dijo en tono de enojo,

-ese tipo es un imbesíl, Draco espetó, yo nunca hubiese estado dos años sin hacerte mía,

-claro que no!! Dijo ofuscada, tu hubieras…

Draco de inmediato le tapó la boca con furia,

-escucha lo que te voy a decir, yo nunca te hubiera violado como lo hizo mi padre, no hubiera perdido el tiempo como ese idiota, y ten por seguro que eras tú quien me propondría meterme en tu cama,

-yo no haría nunca eso si no nos casábamos antes,

-no afirmes algo que no vas a poder cumplir,

Y diciendo esto Draco se acercó al cuello de la castaña y le dio un sugestivo beso, luego se fue…

Merlín que me pasa, se preguntaba Hermione el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando el rubio la besó y su cuerpo se estremeció, eso nunca me sucedió con Ron, por que tiene que ser así Ron es mi novio y me voy a casar con él, que me pasa con Draco, necesito saber que es lo que siento por él.

Capitulo XXXV Pansy

Draco fue a la carpa de Pansy, tenía la intención de hablar con ella, Pansy era incondicional y el rubio lo sabía y se aprovechaba de ello, al llegar encontró a Ron con la muchacha,

-perdón, no quiero interrumpir, dijo suspicaz el recién llegado,

-yo ya me iba, aseguró el pelirrojo, y se marchó despidiéndose de la chica con un gesto,

-baya veo que cierto pelirrojo ya ha caído en tus redes, le dijo a Pansy el rubio con una mueca de complicidad,

-claro que sí, por algo era y soy la chica más sexy de todo Hogwarts ¿no es cierto amorcito?,

-sí claro que lo eres, la más sexy y la más regalada,

-sí que eres idiota, dijo enojada la rubia,

-dime Pansy, y desde cuando, te acuestas con la comadreja,

-no te importa, le dijo ofuscada,

El muchacho la agarro fuertemente de la muñeca y le retorció el brazo,

-te hice una pregunta, le dijo en enérgico tono,

-hace mucho, respondió, la muchacha,

-¿Cuánto exactamente?,

-no se desde, quinto año, dijo Pansy ya asustada,

-o sea más de tres años, dijo el rubio,

-pues, sí ¿que tiene?,

-y en el último tiempo, preguntó insistente Draco,

-si lo que tu quieres saber es sí estuve con Ronny mientras le jugaba de novio perfecto a la mojigata esa…pues sí estuvimos innumerablemente de veces juntos, dijo Pansy,

-así que el pobretón te contaba de su noviazgo,

-pues sí, él me contaba y yo lo consolaba, dijo la rubia entre risas, y mira que respetar tanto a la mojigata esa, que no dejaba que mi Ronny se le acerque, tanto esperar para nada, al fin de cuenta "otro terminó por comerse el mandado" dijo Pansy a carcajadas,

Draco la tomó del cuello, la rubia estaba muy asustada,

-quiero que me escuches bien, no vuelvas a hablar así de Hermione, tu mantén a tu Ronny contento y alejado de ella lo más que puedas, del resto me encargo yo,

-¿tu te la quieres quedar? Le dijo ofuscada Pansy,

-yo me voy a quedar con ella ¿lo dudas? Y tu me vas a ayudar y si quieres te quedas con el pobretón,

-es un trato, dijo Pansy,

-es un trato, dijo Draco y se alejó de ahí,

Que Ron tuviera un lío de polleras con Pansy le era muy favorable, ya se iba a encargar él que la castaña se enterara….

Snape llamó a todos, ya había pasado un tiempo largo desde la muerte de Lucius a ésta altura Voldemort ya sabría que ellos estaban en el bosque, había que salir de allí y encontrar la manera de eliminar el último horcrux, para que Harry batallara con el innombrable, todos se reunieron,

-luego de deliberar mucho con los que estuvimos en el Redil estamos seguros que el último horcrux lo tiene Voldemort encerrado en su cueva sobre el sillón, es notorio que siempre haya laguen vigilando el lugar, ahora que encontramos a Harry con vida tenemos que ir a destruirlo, dijo Snape,

-pero tu no puedes ir, dijo Narcisa, esa herida que te hizo Lucius en la pierna no te dejará correr,

-mi madre tiene razón, yo voy a ir a destruir esa cosa, dijo Draco,

-yo también, dijo Harry,

-no, Potter no puede ir, afirmó Snape, él es el único según la profecía que puede acabar con Voldemort, y no vamos a arriesgarnos a que lo capturen,

-yo iré también dijo Ron,

-y yo también dijo Hermione,

-no, dijeron Draco y Ron al mismo tiempo, es muy peligroso, dijo el rubio,

-pues yo voy a ir, dijo la chica,

-si vamos a estropear la misión llevando a mujeres entonces que venga Pansy también, dijo Draco,

La rubia sonrió y abrazó fuerte al rubio que le dio un beso en la mejilla, a Hermione no le gustó nada que Draco pidiera por ella,

-ya ésta bien dijo Snape en una hora partirán los cuatro mientras nosotros nos dirigimos al pueblo a buscar un escondite,

Los cuatro muchachos partieron sin sospechar lo que el destino les tenía preparado.

Capitulo XXXVI Amor.

Caminaban los cuatro chicos en parejas, Ron iba al lado de Hermione llevándola de la mano y lo propio hacía Draco quien tomó a Pansy de la cintura, ambas parejas iban distanciadas por unos metros, y la castaña observaba como esté le hablaba y sonreía a su acompañante,

-¿por qué me invitaste a venir contigo a la misión, queriendo darle celos, a esa? Dijo la rubia,

-un poco, pero no sólo te traje para eso,

-¿no esperarás que Ronny tenga celos de mí?

-un poco de eso también, después de todo eres su amante, no le agradará verte con alguien cómo yo, reía seductoramente el rubio,

-me encantaría ver celoso a Ronny y no precisamente celos de esa,

-bueno yo te propongo que avances con todos tus encantos sobre la comadreja, yo avanzaré sobre ti a ver cómo reaccionan, por lo pronto no parecen muy contentos, nos están mirando,

-esta bien, pero no se que le ves a esa, dijo la rubia ofuscada,

-ni yo que le ves al pobretón, rió Draco,

Hermione estaba confundida, evidentemente le molestaba la manera como Draco trataba a Pansy, era inevitable compararlo con Ron, el rubio seducía a la chica a cada instante, y la rubia lo disfrutaba, contrariamente Ron iba al lado de ella sin prestarle atención, es más parecía más interesado en vigilar los movimientos de la otra pareja que en lo poco que la castaña le había hablado tratando de entablar una conversación, se detuvieron,

-bueno ya empieza a anochecer, y creo que es mejor acampar, dijo el rubio

-esta bien contestó Ron, acá están las caspas, -Ron las extendió en el césped,

-sólo hay dos, dijo Hermione,

-claro, para que queremos más, le contestó Draco con una de sus sonrisitas, estoy seguro que tu estarás muy protegida durmiendo con tu prometido, y yo la pasaré muy bien con Pansy,

Pansy sonrió, Hermione miró a Ron,

-a mi me parece mejor, que ustedes dos (señalando a Draco y a Ron) duermen en una carpa y las mujeres en otra, después de todo esto es una misión muy importante no para estar de juerga, dijo Hermione,

-vamos Granger, no seas aburrida, a mi la juerga como vos lo llamas, me hace muy bien, me relaja, además con tu novio al lado no corres peligro, o sí, le dijo Draco,

-por supuesto que no, no es por tener miedo de dormir con Ron, es que…

-no te molestará que yo duerma con Pansy, la interrumpió el rubio muy divertido,

-claro que no, esas son estupideces a mi no me import…

-Hermione vamos a la carpa ya, le dijo Ron,

La chica fue a su carpa, estaba enojada y con muchas ganas de llorar y no sabía el por que, Draco parecía tan seguro, ya no quedaba nada del Draco enfermo al que ella cuidaba, este era seguro de si mismo y endiabladamente seductor, nada más que la mirara y le retrucara algo hacía que su corazón se disparara y que su cara se enrojeciera sin poder evitarlo, ella estaba ahí con un chico que no le provocaba nada, absolutamente nada, Ron se había acostado boca arriba y ella estaba a su lado, se escuchaban las risas y los gemidos proveniente de la otra carpa, ni ella ni Ron dijeron nada, el chico pronto se durmió, la castaña no lograba conciliar el sueño, menos aún cuando el pelirrojo empezó a roncar, -por, Merlín dijo la castaña, lo único que me faltaba para no poder dormir- estuvo a punto de lanzarle un hechizo silenciador, cuando decidió en ves de eso salir a pensar y tomar aire, se paró cerca de un gran árbol lejos de la carpa de Draco, estaba angustiada, su vida había dado un vuelco desde que sus padres murieron, parecía tanto tiempo atrás y sin embargo había transcurrido sólo un mes, de repente,

-¿qué haces acá sóla?, le preguntó Draco,

Hermione se sobresaltó,

-no, nada sólo tomo aire, dijo con voz temblorosa,

-que ese idiota, se durmió, y tu te saliste pudiéndote pasar algo,

-mirá Malfoy yo me sé cuidar sóla, dijo la castaña,

Entonces el rubio la agarró del brazo le quitó la varita la arrinconó al árbol y la besó, la chica al principio se resistió, pero el beso era cada vez más profundo, luego empezó a besar el cuello, y con una mano le tomaba el muslo derecho, mientras que la otra la introdujo por debajo de la blusa de Hermione en busca de sus pechos, la castaña no se podía resistir, el muchacho la besaba y acariciaba, ella empezaba a corresponderle, cuando el muchacho se detuvo,

-ves no te puedes cuidar sola, mejo vete a la carpa con tu novio, le dijo con su mejor seductora sonrisa, y se alejó,

Hermione se arreglo la ropa y se fue hacia la carpa no podía entender lo que había pasado, ya no lo podía negar amaba al rubio como nunca antes había amado.

Capitulo XXXVI Traiciones

Al llegar a la carpa rompió en llanto, Ron seguía durmiendo, pero ella no podía hacerlo, las palabras del rubio le daban vuelta en su cabeza, "ten por seguro que eras tú quien me propondría meterme en tu cama",era cierto, ella no hubiera podido evitar una relación sexual, con Draco en ese momento, -Merlín pensaba, dos años de noviazgo con Ron y nunca su corazón había palpitado de esa manera, nunca su cuerpo se estremeció y su razón se nubló a tal punto de no poder poner su mente antes que sus deseos, y su cuerpo le pedía a gritos amar a Draco-, muy tarde ya la chica se quedó dormida,

A la mañana siguiente….

Draco y Pansy se levantaron temprano, prepararon algo para tomar, al rato se les unió Ron,

-y Granger, preguntó Draco,

-es raro en ella pero sigue dormida, contestó el pelirrojo,

-no habrá dormido bien déjala seguir durmiendo total no partimos hasta dentro de una hora, no amor, dijo Pansy y le dio un prolongado beso a Draco,

Ron los observaba,

-esta bien, es mejor que se reponga, dijo Ron,

-voy a recorrer un poco el lugar, dijo Pansy, Ronny me acompañas, le dijo la chica a lo que el muchacho asintió,

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír,

El rubio se quedó sentado un rato, planificando mentalmente la manera de entrar al redil sin ser visto por los mortios, llevaban la capa de Harry y eso le aliviaría un poco el trayecto pero alguien se tendría que quedar, ya que la capa era sólo para dos si querían cubrirse perfectamente sin correr riesgos, de repente, siente gritar a Hermione, la chica gritaba aterrada, Draco corrió hasta su carpa, seguía gritando pero estaba dormida…

-no, Draco, no, no, por favor, Lucius, no…

El rubio se agachó al lado de la castaña, la sacudió despacito, la chica se despertó,

-que pasa Hermione tuviste una pesadilla,

-Draco, que haces acá, dijo la castaña confundida, ¿y Ron?

-la comadreja se despertó hace mucho y fue a recorrer el lugar con Pansy, así que estamos solos, le dijo pícaramente Draco,

-solos repitió, Hermione,

-sí solos le dijo el chico, pero tranquila no te voy a besar, pero que te pasaba cuéntame que soñaste, me nombraste a mí y también al desgraciado de mi padre,

-no nada, dijo la chica,

Draco la agarró de los hombros y le dijo,

-sí algo no sabes Granger, es mentir, lo haces muy pero muy mal, cuéntame el sueño,

-bueno yo estaba con vos y tu me besabas,

-ah…pero que bien, so no es una pesadilla, tu me correspondías no?

-sí, dijo la chica muy sonrojada, pero es que tu te convertías en tu padre, y era con él que me estaba besando y me iba a………

Draco la agarro y la abrazó, la castaña lloraba,

-Hermione, yo sé que es horrible y que yo me parezco mucho a él, pero solo es apariencia física, éramos los dos rubios, igual color de ojos, estatura, físico, pero yo no soy él, no lo soy, de dijo con énfasis, la chica lloraba, Draco la besaba, cuando la chica se calmo el rubio le dijo,

Es por eso que no debes estar sóla, anoche te quise dar un escarmiento, te imaginas lo que puede pasarte si Voldemort te atrapa, no solamente te utilizaría para atrapar a Harry si es que ya se enteró que está vivo, te mandaría a torturar y a ser violada no por uno, sino por todos los mortios él incluido, tú no tienes idea de lo crueles que pueden ser, no tienen piedad, te harían daño sin piedad, por eso yo me negaba a traerte, nosotros somos su principal blanco, y yo no quiero que te pase nada, ¿me crees?

-sí, dijo la chica,

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato, Hermione desayuno, y luego como Ron y Pansy no llegaban, la castaña quiso ir a buscarlos, por que temía que les hubiese pasado algo, a lo que el rubio asintió,

Iban caminando callados cuando escucharon unas risas detrás de unos arbustos, Draco se detuvo, pero la castaña siguió caminando, el rubio la siguió, Hermione no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, Ron y Pansy en pleno acto sexual, semi desnudos, la castaña iba a salir corriendo cuando Draco la detuvo.

Capitulo XXXVIII Amor

-¿a dónde vas?

-déjame, dijo la chica sollozando, y con un movimiento se escapo del rubio que la empezó a correr, Hermione corría rápido eso siempre le había encantado al rubio que en sus múltiples peleas en Hogwarts, nunca la pudo alcanzar, sin embargo hoy lo tenía que hacer, Draco con su mayor esfuerzo logró detenerla,

-ya basta Granger no seas infantil, dijo Draco

-¿que no sea infantil?, dijo la castaña hipando por el llanto, acabo de ver a mi novio revolcándose y justamente con tu novia y tu me dices que no sea infantil, -la castaña era un mar de lágrimas-

-vamos Granger me vas a decir, que tu crees realmente que Ron estuvo dos años sin acostarse con otra,

-por supuesto el me lo juró, me iba a ser fiel, dijo la chica seria,

El rubio le largó una carcajada, ella le iba a dar una bofetada por burlarse cuando el chico le sujetó el brazo,

-no hagas eso, lo siento no quise reírme, le dijo todavía divertido, pero tienes que admitir que no es normal,

-¿que no es normal?, dijo la castaña muy enojada,

-que no es normal encontrar a una chica "a los 20 años tan ingenua" de creer que su novio no iba a buscar a otra que le satisfaga sus necesidades, vamos Hermione si tú no te entregas a él irá a buscar a otra es lo normal,

La chica estaba llorando tenía una mezcla de bronca dolor y vergüenza, sí vergüenza por haber sido tan estúpida y creer lo que Ron le había jurado, ahora se daba cuenta lo que Ginny le insinuaba cada vez que tocaban el tema, Ginny y Harry ya habían mantenido relaciones hacía mucho, y ella no quería, no se estregaba a Ron a pesar de los múltiples pedidos del pelirrojo,

-que estas pensando, le dijo Draco,

-nada contesto Hermione,

-sabes una cosa, la culpa es de la comadreja, dijo el rubio,

-pero si tú acabas de disculparlo, diciendo que es imposible….

Draco la interrumpió con un beso, - él tendría que haberte convencido, fue más fácil irse con otra,

-yo no soy fácil de convencer le dijo Hermione,

-ya lo veremos,

Draco la empezó a besar apasionadamente, la tenía acorralada la chica se dejó él besaba sus hombros, su cuello, acariciaba sus muslos, la entrepierna, el corazón de Hermione iba a mil por hora, su cuerpo se estremecía, Draco le quito la blusa, la pollera, besaba sus pechos, la chica se dejaba, la acostó en el pasto, ella le correspondía también había empezado a besarlo con una pasión insospechada en ella, el rubio puso sus labios en la entrepierna de la castaña, ella gemía, esa sensación era de un placer absoluto, nunca antes sentido, el rubio la estaba deleitando cuando de golpe dejo de hacerlo,

-¿que pasa? Le preguntó tímidamente Hermione,

-nada es que pensé que no querías que continuara, dijo astutamente Draco, quieres que siga, le susurró en el oído a la castaña,

-sigue, dijo Hermione muy despacito,

-no te escucho Granger, dijo Draco,

-que sí. Que quiero que sigas, dijo lo más fuerte que su estado le permitía,

Entonces Draco la siguió amando, hasta llegar a la penetración dónde los dos experimentaron el auténtico placer de dos que se aman.

Capitulo XXXIX Amores y traiciones,

Se quedaron abrazados por un tiempo sin hablar, la castaña tenía una mezcla de felicidad, miedo, desilusión por haber encontrado a Ron con Pansy, más felicidad por estar con el rubio y qué él le correspondiera, más miedo por no saber los sentimientos de Draco, y un poco de vergüenza sumado a bronca por tener que admitir que el rubio tenía razón al decirle que ella iba a ser quien lo metiera en su cama, él se pudo dar el lujo de parar y hasta detener su pasión si ella se lo hubiera pedido, pero ella no había podido detenerse ni lo podrá hacer nunca, ese chico le excitaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo, cosa que Ron no había conseguido nunca,

Empezaron a caminar rumbo al campamento estaban relativamente cerca, Draco la detuvo,

-¿qué pensás hacer Granger? Le preguntó el chico,

-realmente no lo sé, yo tampoco me porté muy bien, dijo la chica con las mejillas sonrojadas,

-por Merlín Hermione, no irás a disculparlo,

-claro que no, pero me siento culpable yo acabo de engañarlo contigo, dijo la castaña,

-mujeres, ¿quien las entiende? Te engañan durante dos años y contemplas el hecho de un engaño a sabiendas de la traición, además tú lo vas a dejar, o sea que no lo engañaste sólo que él todavía no se enteró que ya no son más pareja, dijo Draco ofuscado, ¿por que lo vas a dejar no?

- y tú vas a dejar a Pansy,

-no me cambies de tema, no me contestaste….

-amor estábamos preocupados por que no los vimos al llegar ¿estas bien? Preguntó Ron a Hermione, abrazándola y dándole un beso en la boca,

Draco estuvo a punto de separarlos, cuando Hermione lo hizo dándole un empujón,

-¿qué pasa amor? Dijo Ron,

-no me digas amor farsante, mentiroso, traidor dijo la castaña a los gritos y enfurecida,

-pero…qué pasa Hermione,

-pasa que te fui a buscar como una estúpida y te encuentro revolcándote con esa ramera, le gritó,

- a mí no me ofendas, saltó Pansy, además si tu no sabes cuidar a tu hombre ese es tu problema,

-eres una arrastrada se supone que eres la novia de Draco, (quien miraba de lejos la escena muy divertido),

-Draky y yo tenemos una pareja abierta cualquiera de los dos puede tener sus asuntillos por ahí,

La castaña mandó una mirada fulminante a Draco, con que asuntillos le dijo, el rubio de inmediato frunció el ceño, Ron le rogaba a la castaña que lo perdonara,

-nunca te voy a perdonar, me oíste, Hermione Jane Granger no perdona las infidelidades y diciendo esto lanzó otra mirada fulminante al rubio, quien ya permanecía serio,

Y diciendo esto entró a su carpa y se puso a llorar.

Mientras tanto en el bosque no muy lejos de los muchachos un grupo de mortios liderado por Bellatrix avanzaban en busca de Snape y Draco para vengar la muerte de Lucius.

Capitulo XV Los mortios.

Draco entró atrás de la castaña,

-vamos Hermione, no vas a llorar todo el día, además tenemos que seguir con la misión que es lo más importante,

-sí, la misión es lo importante, dijo la chica se frotó los ojos y se incorporó para salir,

-a ver, le dijo el rubio, -agarrándole la cara por el mentón y haciendo un conjuro para evitar que se vieran los ojos rojos por el llanto- ya esta bien,

Hermione sonrió,

-así te quiero ver, feliz, le dijo Draco.

Partieron rápidamente, iba Draco al frente de la mano de Hermione, Ron y Pansy los seguían, el pelirrojo estaba furioso –desde cuando esos dos se llevaban bien, pensaba,- pero no le podía reclamar, no quería provocar la ira de Hermione nuevamente.

Estaban cerca del trasladador que habían utilizado para escapar del redil de esa forma pensaban volver, llegarían a la pieza de Snape, el problema surgía si al llegar se encontraba alguien en la habitación, pensaron cubrirse entonces con la capa de Harry, pero no era seguro si los que iban eran más de dos,

-tendremos que ir dos en el trasladador y dos a pie, dijo Draco resuelto,

-sí pero la diferencia de horario de llegada será casi de un día, afirmó Ron,

-iremos Hermione y yo, primero ustedes dos irán a pie, dijo Draco resuelto,

El pelirrojo se le fue al humo,

-eso ni lo sueñes, Malfoy, yo voy a ir con Hermione, dijo Ron,

-no, yo voy con Draco, tú eres el que no tiene que soñar más conmigo, yo ya no soy nada tuyo, afirmó la castaña,

-no yo voy con Draco, dijo Pansy,

-escuchen todos, Hermione ira conmigo y Pansy con Ron, por varios motivos, primero tanto Pansy como yo conocemos el redil así que seremos de guía, como no voy a permitir que vayan las dos mujeres juntas, no queda opción. Y si a la comadreja no le gusta, que renuncie a la misión, dijo Draco ofuscado,

Ron no pudo refutar, el rubio se había buscado muy buena excusa para ir con la castaña y eso lo exasperaba, -cómo fui tan estúpido para perderla y ahora Malfoy se va a aprovechar, se lamentaba -

Llegaron al trasladador, Draco tomó la capa de su mochila agarró a la castaña le puso la capa, también él se tapo con ella tomaron el trasladador y ambos desaparecieron.

Ron estaba furioso, empezó a reclamarle a Pansy como si ella hubiera tenido la culpa esto alentó a los mortios que estaban cerca,

-escucho algo, dijo Bellatrix, y todos los mortios la siguieron hacia dónde provenía el ruido, al acercarse vieron a la pareja totalmente descuidada, lo que facilitó el trabajo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos habían atrapado a Pansy y a Ron, quien batalló todo lo que pudo pero fue derrotado, ya que el número de mortios era muy superior.

-bueno, éste es un muy buen obsequio para mi amo, dijo Bellatrix,

-es el Weasley, el amigote de Potter, tal vez ese infeliz también este vivo, dijo Zabini,

-regresemos, ésta noticia es muy importante, dijo la líder.

Y todos los mortios regresaron hacia el redil.

Capitulo XVI Pasión

Cuando llegaron a la habitación que antiguamente ocupaba Snape, se encontraron con la sorpresa que era ocupada por otro mortio al decir verdad se notaba que era la habitación de una mujer, Draco le indicó a la castaña que se quedara debajo de la capa y él salió a revisar, la habitación era grande tenía dos compartimentos, en uno había una mesa y sillas y en el otro se encontraba una mullida cama, Draco advirtió que se trataba de la habitación de Bellatrix al encontrar un medallón Malfoy sobre la mesa de luz, pero no le dijo nada a Hermione para no ponerla nerviosa, esa cama le traía mil ideas al rubio y en todas participaba la castaña pero era muy peligroso, Bellatrix podía regresar en cualquier momento y él por más que se moría de ganas de estar con la castaña no la iba a arriesgar,  
-Hermione tenemos que irnos de aquí, ésta habitación no es segura, le dijo el rubio tapándose de nuevo con la capa y aprovechando el poco espacio debajo de ésta para tener a Hermione muy cerca,  
-a dónde vamos, le preguntó la chica, para hacerlo se dio vuelta y Draco no se pudo contener y la besó,  
-Hermione, no debiste venir, estar acá es muy peligroso, le dijo y la volvió a besar,  
-Draco ¿que pasa? Yo voy a estar bien,  
-yo sé que eres una excelente bruja, y que te sabes defender muy bien, y que en varias oportunidades fuiste tú quien salvo al "elegido", pero éste lugar es la boca del lobo, y tengo miedo que te ocurra algo,  
-no nos va a pasar nada le dijo la castaña con una sonrisa,  
-escucha Hermione, vamos a ir a la gruta, es dónde me tenían prisionero, ese lugar lo conozco bien, dijo sonriendo,  
-esta bien vamos,  
-tendremos que esperar a la noche para actuar, yo calculo que Ron y Pansy llegaran a la media noche, en ese momento nos dirigiremos a la habitación de Voldemort, con cuidado pues Nagini siempre está alerta, en el escritorio principal arriba de un escaparate se encuentra la llave que nos permite acceder a la cámara del subsuelo, vi muchas veces a mi padre acompañar a Voldemort ahí, nunca me quiso decir que era lo que guardaban, ni Snape tuvo acceso nunca, pero yo sé que es lo que buscamos, el último horcrux lo tomaremos y lo destruiremos para que Potter pueda eliminar al bastardo de Voldemort,  
Los chicos fueron hacia la gruta, en el camino se toparon con pocos mortios esto tenía preocupado a Draco quien conocía perfectamente los movimientos del redil y era extraño, pero no le dijo nada a la castaña,  
Llegaron a la gruta, estaba desierta como Draco esperaba, sacó unas mantas de su mochila las agrandó con un embrujo, y sentó a la castaña sobre las mismas, luego se sentó él, puso un hechizo a unos metros de ellos el cual le avisaría con una luz roja si algún mortio se acercaba,  
-ya decidiste que seremos a partir de hoy, le preguntó a la castaña,  
-dime tú, que piensas de mí, porque según tu novia, puedes tener un asuntillo por ahí,  
-Pansy y yo no somos novios, dijo Draco resuelto,  
-pues acláraselo porque ella no se enteró, dijo ofuscada Hermione  
-escucha, yo no quiero tener otra novia que no seas tú, le dijo agarrando del mentón a la chica,  
-yo no quiero ser una diversión para ti "un asuntillo", dijo Hermione  
-tú eres lo más importante para mí yo te amo, le dijo el rubio mirándola a los ojos,  
Hermione sintió un escalofrío hasta la punta de los pies, luego se sonrojó y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas,  
-yo también te amo, le dijo al rubio, pero tengo miedo, miedo a que no me quieras como yo te quiero a ti, miedo a que tu amor sea pasajero y que en un tiempo me seas infiel con asuntillos por ahí, decía mientras caían lágrimas de sus ojos,  
-eso no va a suceder, yo a ti te amo, Hermione, te amo para siempre,  
Draco le empezó a lamer cada lágrima que descendía por los ojos de la castaña, le besó el cuello, cada parte del cuerpo de la chica era recorrida por los labios de su amante, la castaña le correspondía y el cuerpo del rubio se estremecía cómo nunca antes lo había hecho, su corazón desbocado latía velozmente, ambos muchachos se fueron sacando la ropa con pasión y terminaron desnudos amándose sin miedo a nada, ya no había mortios, ni Voldemorts que los asustaran, porque ambos se habían confesado su amor y eran a partir de ahora indestructibles.

Capitulo XVII La gruta

Draco y Hermione se quedaron profundamente dormidos, uno al lado del otro abrazados y con los cuerpos desnudos apenas tapados por la capa de Harry que la habían usado como cobija, Draco de golpe se despertó y vio para su horror que la luz de la alarma estaba encendida, miró al instante a la castaña que estaba profundamente dormida, mandó un hechizo no verbal para apagar la luz, sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo, así que juntó toda la ropa dispersada se acurrucó abrazando a Hermione y cubrió ambos cuerpos con la capa, la castaña se despertó,

-Draco ¿qué ocurre?

-quédate callada, alguien viene, le dijo Draco en un susurro,

La chica se quedó muy quieta, la capa les permitía observar hacia el pasillo, vieron con terror avanzar a Voldemort hacia ellos y un grupo de mortios entre los cuales se destacaban Bellatriz con Zabini, la castaña casi pega un grito de horror cuando arrastrados entre dos mortios iban Ron y Pansy, Draco la agarró fuerte, no podía permitir que se derrumbara en esos momentos frente a tantos enemigos, pudieron ver cómo sus compañeros eran lanzados hacia la pared, el mismo lugar dónde Draco había sido torturado, una vez atados Bellatrix comenzó el interrogatorio,

-está vivo Potter, le preguntaba a Ron, el chico no contestaba,

-vamos responde, crucius, le lanzaba,

-muérete, dijo Ron,

Otro crucius más era lanzado esta vez no sólo a Ron también a Pansy, pero ninguno de los dos hablaba, entonces Pansy fue desatada y entregada a Zabini,

-tú sabes lo que tienes que hacer, le dijo Bellatrix al mortio, éste le empezó a arrancar la ropa,

-déjala en paz, gritaba enfurecido Ron,

Zabini la desnudó por completo y luego la violó reiteradas veces, la castaña no lo podía ver hundió su cara en el pecho de Draco, el chico sabía que no podía hacer nada y que si se delataban Hermione correría la misma suerte de Pansy, pero toda su hombría se veía flagelada, y sin poder evitar la situación de sus ojos grises descendían lágrimas de dolor y espanto.

-malditos desgraciados los voy a matar, gritaba Ron cuyo cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas,

Los mortios reían y Pansy era compartida por todos los presentes violándola una y otra vez hasta que la chica se desmayó, Ron comprendió que era inútil seguir peleando y se dejó vencer por las heridas y la pérdida de sangre desmayándose casi al mismo tiempo que la rubia,

-veo que estos dos son muy flojos dijo Voldemort riendo, vengan vamos a planear que hacer si el "elegido sigue vivo" y todos se fueron.

-ya pasó todo Hermione, le dijo dulcemente Draco, ambos salieron de su escondite dejando caer la capa, la castaña se ruborizó al verse totalmente desnuda, Draco le alcanzó la ropa y se vistió él rápidamente, ambos corrieron hacia sus amigos, Hermione cerró con magia como pudo las heridas de Ron para que no sangrara más, Draco vistió Pansy y trató de reanimarla, la chica despertó

-Draco, viniste a ayudarme le dijo llorando,

-sí, nos tenemos que ir puedes caminar,

-sí, dijo la chica,

-yo te ayudo, le dijo Hermione y la ayudó a incorporarse y a caminar agarrada a la castaña, mientras Draco alzaba a Ron y lo llevaba cargado en su hombro,

-no te olvides la capa, le dijo Draco a Hermione, la chica la tomó del suelo,

-tenemos que llegar al trasladador, dijo Draco,

-sí vamos a llegar dijo segura Hermione.


	6. Chapter 6

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Capitulo XVIII El espejo.

Cuando llegaron al trasladador Hermione agarró con fuerza a Pansy y draco hizo lo propio con Ron, en minutos estuvieron en el bosque,

-tenemos que encontrar a los demás, dijo la castaña, auque a estas alturas ya estarán muy lejos,

-hay que llevar a Pansy a un hospital y a Ron también, dijo Draco, de inmediato tomó su varita e hizo aparecer dos camillas para los enfermos, y las hizo levitar al lado de ellos, así pudieron caminar más rápido en busca de Snape y el resto de sobrevivientes, sabían que ellos iban a ir hacia los pueblos, que auque destruidos eran buenos refugios y probablemente encontraran más sobrevivientes,

-creo que Pansy tiene una hemorragia dijo la castaña,

-lamento no tener una lechuza para poder advertir a Snape y a Potter, a estas alturas Voldemort ya debe adivinar que Potter esta vivo y seguro está ideando un plan para ir contra él,

La castaña pegó un grito,

-cómo no lo pensé antes " el espejo de Sirius" y buscó rápidamente en su mochila y en un bolsillo olvidado envuelto en papel estaba el espejo,

-¿qué es eso?, le preguntó Draco totalmente intrigado al ver la alegría que ese espejo le causaba a su amor,(por que la castaña era su amor),

-cómo no lo pensé antes, repetía la chica, me lo dio Harry antes de ir a la misión por si necesitábamos algo, este espejo se conecta con uno igual que tiene él, y yo puedo contarle lo sucedido, sólo tiene que tenerlo cerca,

La chica tomó el espejo y se empezó a reflejar en él, al término de unos minutos vió la cara de Harry en el suyo,

-qué pasa Hermione, dijo el pelo azabache asustado,

-oh, Harry tuvimos problemas no pudimos realizar la misión y Ron y Pansy están heridos necesitan un medimago,

-iré a buscarlos por dónde vienen,

-estamos en el camino a Hogsmeade, dijo Hermione,

-estoy cerca, con Ginny, Spenser que todavía esta herido, y Luna, ibamos a llevar a Spenser al pueblo nos dijeron que madame Pompey se encuentra escondida en las ruinas de la antigua Cabeza de Puerco,

-bueno, entonces llevarán a Ron y Pansy también, mientras que Draco y yo terminamos la misión, hay que avisarle a Snape que Voldemort ya sabe que estas vivo, tienes que cuidarte mucho Harry,

-no se preocupen por mí ahora lo principal es llevar a ellos con Pompy y acabar con el último horocrux,

Y diciendo esto la imagen de Potter se desvaneció.

-eres genial, le dijo Draco a Hermione y le dio un beso,-la castaña se sonrojó-no sabes cuanto te amo, le dijo el muchacho,

-yo también te amo, respondió Hermione todavía sonrojada.

En el redil…

Cómo que se han escapado si estaban heridos, con la paliza que sufrieron eso es imposible, gritaba Voldemort a un Colagussano aterrado,

-hay que encontrarlos, búsquenlos y tráiganlos acá, serán la carnada para atrapar a Potter.

-entonces llevamos a cabo el plan, preguntó Bellatrix,

-sí en cuanto los encuentren, maten a la chica y mándenle su cadáver al "elegido" y díganle que el próximo es su amigote, rió Voldemort.

Capitulo XLIV el último horcrux

Los dos grupos de amigos pronto se encontraron, Ginny corrió a ver a su hermano que todavía estaba inconciente,

-pobre Ron, dijo la pelirroja,

-sí fue horrible y nosotros no pudimos ayudarlos, estábamos rodeados de mortios y nosotros hubiéramos sido atrapados si intentábamos algo y en este momento todos estaríamos como ellos, dijo casi llorando Hermione,

-esta bien amiga ustedes hicieron lo correcto,

-Pansy la pasó muy mal también, fue horrible, siguió diciendo la castaña,

-ustedes, Luna y Ginny tienen que llevar a los enfermos con madame Pompey, Hermione , Draco y yo iremos por el último horcrux, y por Voldemort, dijo decidido Harry,

-pero es muy peligroso, dijo Hermione,

-tendrías que esperar a Snape, dijo Draco,

-no, ya no sirve estar oculto, al ver a Ron el maldito debe estar seguro que estoy vivo, a pesar que ellos no hablaron, nosotros estábamos juntos cuando sucedió lo del ministerio, la mejor defensa es un buen ataque por lo cual, Voldemort no se esperará nuestra visita y nosotros tres lo lograremos, dijo Harry convencido,

-esta bien Harry, nosotras llevaremos a los chicos con la medimaga, no es así Luna, le preguntó Ginny,

-claro, Harry, puedes contar con nosotras, dijo Luna,

Los grupos se despidieron, ambos tenían misiones complicadas, pero estaban decididos a cumplirlas, Draco no estaba muy contento, él hubiese querido estar a solas con Hermione, pero el hecho que Potter los acompañara, le traía tranquilidad, sabía que el pelo azabache no permitiría que nada le sucediera a su castaña.

Caminaron hasta el trasladador y pronto estuvieron en la habitación de Bellatrix, como la capa cubría apenas a los tres, caminaban muy despacio por los lúgubres corredores del redil, para Harry ese sitio era desconocido, entonces Draco guiaba al grupo, rápidamente llegaron a la habitación de Voldemort, dónde se encontraba la llave para acceder a la cámara del subsuelo, Draco iba a tomarla cuando sintieron un suave deslizamiento, era Naginni que se acercaba, todos se quedaron inmóviles, la serpiente casi choca con ellos, el corazón de los tres latía a mil, Draco abrazó a la castaña, Harry los miraba confundido-¿que Hermione no es la novia de Ron, desde cuando esos dos se llevan tan bien?, pensaba- la serpiente siguió su camino sin advertir la presencia de los chicos, Draco volvió a salir de debajo de la capa se subió al escritorio y tomó por fin la llave, se cubrió nuevamente para descender por la escalera hacia la cámara, al llegar a la puerta Draco introdujo la llave, y un hechizo lo hizo caer hacia atrás y golpearse fuertemente contra la pared, Hermione corrió a ayudarlo, Harry entró a la cámara y su sorpresa fue enorme al encontrarla vacía, Merlín, es una trampa le dijo a sus acompañantes, Draco ya se había incorporado se escuchaba que muchos mortios iban al lugar, la serpiente fue la primera en llegar, -no la miren a los ojos gritó Harry-, los tres chicos trataron de llegar a las escaleras, para ascender y salir de la trampa que significaba esa cámara, Harry y Hermione llegaron a la primera habitación pero Draco estaba muy mareado y sin querer tropezó y rodó por las escaleras hacia abajo, Hermione se detuvo y fue a ayudarlo, pero esos segundos hicieron que la serpiente pueda rodearlos y ninguno de los tres muchachos podía avanzar, harry lanzó muchos hechizos a Naginni pero ninguno parecía hacerle daño, los mortios llegaron y con ellos estaba Voldemort,

-la batalla final ha llegado, dijo el maldito, y veo que no han podido encontrar al último horcrux, seseó riendo, "Hoy será el fin de Harry Potter" .

Hermione abrazó a los dos chicos, el destino iba a elegir a un ganador.

Capitulo XLV Atrapados

Draco se dio cuenta, que al afirmar Voldemort que no habían podido destruir al último horcrux era por que lo acababa de ver,

-claro como no le pensé antes, Harry el horcrux es la serpiente, y diciendo esto tomó una daga que estaba colgada en la pared y con un salto se trepó al cuello de la serpiente,

-cuidado Harry, gritó Hermione cuando Voldemort le lanzaba un hechizo,

-¡¡avada kedabra!!, lanzó el innombrable,

-¡¡protego!!, lanzó Hermione justo a tiempo para salvar a Harry

Draco peleaba con Naginni, ya le había hecho varios cortes, pero la serpiente no caía, los demás mortios lanzaban múltiples hechizos, a los tres chicos, draco con una puñalada certera había acabado con el animal,

-no, grito Voldemort, melas pagarán mataron a Naginni, y empezó alanzar avada kedabra, a diestra y siniestra, Hermione protegía al trío con un escudo, que se debilitaba a medida que pasaban los minutos,

-el último horcrux era la serpiente, le dijo Draco a todos,

-no puedo controlar el escudo por mucho tiempo más, dijo Hermione, en esos momentos…

Dos horas antes….

-Ginny escucho ruidos, decía una asustada Luna,

-pronto desliza las camillas atrás de esos árboles, le dijo la pelirroja,

Entre ambas fueron levitando las camillas con los tres muchachos heridos para esconderse,

-silencio, alguien viene, dijo muy asustada Luna

Las chicas se agacharon escondidas, se sentía el paso sigiloso de alguien, si eran mortios y las descubrían estaban en serios problemas, no es que ellas no fueran magas excelentes, pero tenían que proteger a los heridos que eran un blanco demasiado fácil,

Se iban acercando y los corazones palpitaban a mil, cuando de golpe de tras de un gigantesco árbol aparece la figura de un hombre y una mujer todos de negro, Luna estaba temblando, la presencia de mortios era un recuerdo muy doloroso, a su mente llegaban las imágenes del asesinato de su padre en el Quisquilloso, lágrimas descendian por sus mejillas cuando Ginny grita,

-es Snape, es Snape,

Ginny y Luna salieron de su escondite, y abrazaron al ex profesor que se quedó de piedra, no sólo por la efusividad del abrazo sino por ver a las chicas qué hacían ahí ya tenían que haber llegado al pueblo con Spenser, hace horas,

-¿que hacen acá?, ¿dónde esta Potter? Gritó el ex profesor,

-es una larga historia, dijo Ginny y le contaron lo ocurrido y cómo Harry había ido con Draco y Hermione hacia el redil,

-ese Potter siempre tiene que ser el protagonista, refunfuñó Snape, no me gusta y si atrapan a los tres estamos perdidos, Narcisa ve con las chicas a ayudarlas, que yo parto al redil.

Capitulo XLVI La capa de Harry

Hermione no pudo controlar más el escudo y pronto los tres fueron atrapados, estaban atados de pies y manos por medio de un hechizo muy poderoso que el mismo Voldemort les lanzó,

-pero vean al elegido, y su grupito de traidores y sangres sucias, ya no son tan valientes, pagarán con sus vidas el haber matado a Lucius y a Naginni, llévenlos a la gruta, grito el innombrable,

Zabini junto a Bellatrix llevaron a todos de inmediato a la gruta dónde fueron arrojados,

-hoy es un día glorioso, dijo Voldemort, primero acabaré con Potter y luego con sus amigos, verán como mato al elegido, como nadie puede con Voldemort,

Snape había llegado al redil, rápidamente bajo a la habitación de Voldemort y al no encontrar a nadie allí y todo revuelto comprendió que algo malo había ocurrido, más aún cuando en un rincón desapercibido para todos menos para él, vió tirada la capa de Potter, la tomo de inmediato y se cubrió con ella, si los muchachos la dejaron ahí sólo podía significar que los habían atrapado, corrió hacia la gruta protegido por la capa, llegó justo e el momento en que Voldemort se enfrentaba a Potter,

-toma la varita elegido, le decía Voldemort a Harry mientras le lanzaba un sin fin de crucius, Harry retorciéndose por el dolor no podía llegar a la varita, Voldemort aprovechó y le lanzó unos crucius a Hermione y a Draco que estaban atados,

-¡acció, varita !! grito Harry y la varita voló hacia él entonces empezó a lanzarle hechizos a Voldemort quien reía, ya que no le hacían ningún efecto,

El innombrable dirigió su mirada a Harry y le lanzó un avada kedabra, que fue interceptado por un hechizo escudo que hizo Snape, pero todos se quedaron anonadado ya que Potter no había reaccionado y nadie podía entender que había pasado, el ojiverde lanzó un avada Kedavra al mismo tiempo que Voldemort le lanzaba uno a él, ambos hechizos se juntaron a mitad de camino, todos sabían que Harry no aguantaría mucho tiempo, pero para sorpresa de todos el avada Kedavra de Harry tomo más poder y fue doblegando el brazo de Voldemort quién no podía entender cómo Potter había duplicado el poder de su hechizo en esa magnitud,

-es que Harry el "elegido" grito Hermione, todos los mortios la miraron más aún cuando veían azorados como eran desatados por una fuerza superior, los tres muchachos entendieron enseguida lo sucedido, sabían que alguien estaba ayudando debajo de la capa,

-Harry Potter el ser supremo, el elegido, el niño que sobrevivió y que hoy destruirá a Voldemort grito Draco ya desatado y con su varita en mano al igual que Hermione, los dos lanzaron un avada Kedavra hacia Voldemort quien ya caído de rodilla por la combinación de hechizos de Snape y Harry, cayó fulminado quebrándose en pedazos primero los brazos, luego las piernas, por último cabeza y tórax, ante la mirada atónita de los mortios que al verlo sucumbir, huyeron despavoridos dejando tirado en el suelo los pedazos de su amo,

-ya puede sacarse la capa profesor, dijo Draco feliz,

Snape apareció y abrazó a los muchachos,

- tuvimos mucha suerte, que hubiese pasado de no encontrar la capa,

-pero profesor, todo salió bien, Voldemort es historia, dijo Harry,

-bien hecho, dijo Snape, y todos rieron,

Capitulo XLVII volver a empezar.

Tres meses después……

Draco se encontraba en una casa que habían reconstruido en el pueblo de Hogsmeade, éste pueblo había sido elegido por los sobrevivientes para ser reconstruido,

-es increíble que mañana se case mi madre con al profesor Snape, dijo Draco,

-Narcisa se ve muy entusiasmada, dijo Hermione,

-podríamos aprovechar y casarnos nosotros también, en vez de el cara rajada con la pelirroja, dijo Draco en tono de broma,

-ya te dije que no llames así a mis amigo, refunfuñó la castaña,

-pero si tu sabes que es de cariño, o a caso no terminamos amigos luego de acabar entre todos con el innombrable, dijo con cara de puchero el rubio,

-sí, buenos amigos ustedes dos,

-pero Hermione eres injusta conmigo yo pongo toda mi voluntad si hasta me llevo con la comadreja tu ex,

-sí, porque dejó de perseguirme para andar tras pansy y el hijo que va a tener ella, dijo riendo la castaña,

-pues claro, si no se hacía a un lado, lo aniquilaba, por que tú eres mía y nadie se tiene que acercar o se la vera con Draco Snape, a partir de mañana, rió,

-estas decidido en cambiar tu apellido, le preguntó la chica,

-sí, Snape siempre me quiso como a un hijo, y mi madre estará feliz que yo sea un Snape pero Hermione… ¿cuándo nos casemos tú también serás Snape?

-Hermione Snape ¿que tal? Rió Draco,

-umm si me lo hubiesen dicho años atrás diría que estaban todos locos pero hoy te digo que Malfoy, Black, Snape, cualquiera si es a tu lado,

Draco agarró a su futura mujer y la besó tiernamente, ellos estaban en la casa dónde vivirían de casados, ambos la estaban arreglando, la castaña era feliz, cómo nunca pensó serlo, ambos seguían charlando cuando al subir por las escaleras hacia la planta alta Hermione resbaló y cayó al pisó desmayada, Draco corrió a socorrerla,

-¿Hermione qué te pasa responde por favor? La tenía en brazos

La castaña no respondía entonces Draco se desapareció con ella hacia el nuevo hospital dónde estaba madame Pompey, al llegar un medimago fue a su encuentro y la llevaron con la medimaga,

-qué le pasó, preguntó madame Pempey a Draco,

-se cayó de las escaleras estábamos subiendo creo que se resbaló, dijo nervioso el rubio,

-bueno tranquilo, le hago unos análisis y salgo, le dijo la medimaga,

Draco estaba nervioso, no podía entender por que la vida se ensañaba con él, eran tan felices ahora sin Lucius, sin Voldemort, sin tener mortios a la vista, con la felicidad de Snape y Narcisa, Potter y Ginny, Luna y Spenser, Pansy y la comadreja, por que le pasaba esto, la medimaga salió,

-Draco, no es nada grave, le dijo, -el chico suspiró-, es mas, la misma enferma confirmó mis sospechas cuando despertó, dijo la medimaga,- el muchacho no entendía nada,-

Pase ella se lo va a decir, y diciendo esto, la medimaga se retiró,

Draco entró confundido no se daba cuenta que estaba pasando, se acercó a Hermione y le dio un beso en los labios,

-Draco, viniste, le dijo,

-¿Cómo no voy a venir si yo te traje con la medimaga, que es todo esto amor?, le dijo

-Draco, yo me enteré hace unas semanas y no quise decírtelo, tu estabas tan mal con lo…. Bueno es que me hice unos análisis y estoy embarazada,

- ¿embarazada? Dijo el rubio,- con una amplia sonrisa en la boca, la misma se fue apagando cuando comprendió la duda de su futura esposa-, ¿Tú crees que es de Lucius? , dijo desolado,

-no lo se, Draco juro que no los se dijo la castaña y se puso a llorar,

-no llores Hermione, a mi no me importa de quien es, es tuyo y eso es lo que cuenta,

La castaña lo beso, es que no entiendes, el bebé puede ser tu hijo o tu hermano, y se puso a llorar nuevamente,

-será mi hijo, y no se discute más -dijo tratando de sonreír al ver lo mal que la había pasado la chica desde que se enteró-, pero me lo tenías que decir enseguida ¿Qué es esto de tener secretos conmigo?

La chica sonrió y se durmió Pompy le había aplicado un sedante debido el gran nerviosismo que la muchacha tenía, Draco salió de la habitación y se sentó en la sala de espera, no podía creer lo que había pasado, al igual que Pansy que estaba embarazada sin saber cual era el padre de la criatura, Hermione podía estar embarazada de Lucius

-¡¡malditos!! Grito el rubio.

Capitulo Final

Al otro día…

-estas hermosa mi amor, le dijo un rubio sexy a una feliz castaña,

Hermione estaba vestida con un sugerente vestido de gasa roja, sin hombros y con un tajo que llegaba hasta parte del muslo y su gran cabellera llena se rulos, Draco tenía un esmoquin negro que hacía resaltar su rubio cabello y sus ojos grises, ambos ya eataban preparados para el casamiento múltiple dónde ellos eran los padrinos de un nervioso Snape, obviamente vestido de traje negro y una emocionada Narcisa, con un vestido largo claro que le quedaba estupendo, además se casaba Ginny con Harry, éste último de esmoquin gris perla y ella con un despampanante vestido blanco,

-gracias mi amor, tu estas sexy le dijo Hermione riendo,

-umm no me habías dicho nunca que te resulto sexy, le susurro Draco en la oreja, cosa que a la castaña, le hacía subir la temperatura,

-si no fuera porque se casan tus padres, no te me escapabas, le dijo alegre la chica,

-ni que lo digas, sabes que a mí no me lo tienes que repetir, le dijo Draco arqueándole una ceja,

-no esta bien, mejor retiro lo dicho, le dijo Hermione escapando de sus brazos,

-cobarde, nunca ví una Griffindor, escapar como tu lo haces,

-no es cobardía, es sentido de la responsabilidad y ahora lo siento no podemos,

El rubio la abrazó y partieron hacia el recinto dónde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia,

Estaban todos los sobrevivientes, era un día especial se casaban dos de los más admirados magos de todos los tiempos, era un día de júbilo, todos los presentes les agradecían el haber liberado al mundo mágico de un ser tan siniestro y maligno como Voldemort,

La ceremonia fue corta y muy agradable, la fiesta era pomposa y llena de felicidad,

-¿Draco, te ocurre algo? Le preguntó Narcisa a su hijo al que veía un tanto distraido,

-no madre, no es nada, le dijo el muchacho,

-Vamos muchacho, a mi no me puedes mentir yo te conozco y opino igual que tu madre, a ti te pasa algo, dijo Snape,

-es que Hermione esta embarazada de tres meses, y no estamos seguros que yo sea el padre, dijo Draco,

-¿cómo que no estas seguro que cosas dices Draco? Chillo la madre,

-es que también puede ser de Lucius recuerda la última violación, le dijo un apenado chico,

-Draco, escúchame bien, le dijo Narcisa, el hijo de Hermione es sólo tuyo, y no puedes dudar de eso,

-lamentablemente madre yo no podría asegurarlo auque yo lo voy a querer igual, dijo el rubio,

-pero, yo sí te lo puedo asegurar, ya que Lucius era estéril, luego de gestarte a tí, tuvo un accidente con un hechizo y no pudo tener más hijos, si no estuviéramos llenos de hermanastros por ahí, dijo con una sonrisa Narcisa,

Draco fue embargado por una felicidad descomunal, las palabras de su madre eran la bendición más grande que nunca haya tenido, beso a Narcisa y se fue corriendo a besar a su Hermione y a contarle lo dicho por su madre, ambos muchachos lloraban de felicidad, y se besaban apasionadamente,

En otra parte del salón

-Narcisa, yo siempre fui el mejor amigo de Lucius y la verdad me dejaste sorprendido con la confesión que le hiciste a Draco, dijo Snape azorado,

-Mira amor, le dijo Narcisa a Snape, Lucius siempre le arruinó la vida a mi hijo, el es muy feliz con Hermione, y una madre hace cualquier cosa por la felicidad de su hijo, y yo no iba a permitir que le arruinara la vida después de muerto,

Ambos se miraron, Snape beso a su esposa y sonrieron

FIN

EPÍLOGO

Dos años después….

Narcisa y Snape eran una de las parejas más respetada del mundo mágico, ella con su dulzura hizo que su amado profesor de pociones se convirtiera en una persona muy amable y alegre, ambos eran felices, más aún después de descubrir que nadie podía nublar la felicidad que su hijo Draco había conseguido junto a Hermione.

Ginny y Harry también gozaban de la dicha que sólo alcanzan dos personas que se aman, ellos todavía no tenían descendientes pero cómo decía Harry "ya llegarán no hay nada más lindo que tratar todo el tiempo que llegue el primero"

Pansy y Ron se amaban locamente, era una pareja apasionada, Pansy tuvo varones mellizos, y eso fue prueba de paternidad suficiente para Ron sin contar que su cabello era del color de una zanahoria, hacía un mes Pansy tuvo una hermosa niña, y todos pronosticaban una familia tan numerosa como los Weaslley y eso a la rubia le encantaba.

Luna y Spenser desde que el destino los había unido jamás se volvieron a separar, era la pareja más romántica vivían haciéndose arrumacos, Luna estaba embarazada, no quiso saber el sexo del bebe, ambos trabajaban en el periódico que Luna había creado " SIN PIEDAD" dónde se contaba la realidad (actual y pasada), sin mentiras y sin adornos.

Y por fin llegamos a Hermione y Draco, debo decir que tuvieron un hermoso niño muy rubio y guapo, el pequeño ya era la admiración de todos, la inteligencia heredada de su madre y la astucia proveniente de su padre formaba una mezcla explosiva que el niño sabía manejar a la perfección.  
En los planes de ambos estaba el hecho de tener más hijos y estaban trabajando en ello, sus vidas eran muy felices y la duda primera sobre la paternidad de Draco era una anécdota, mas allá de las afirmaciones de Narcisa paso a detallar lo ocurrido:

Al cumplir el bebé 1 mes de vida…..

-Hermione, llamó Draco,  
-acá estoy, cambiando a Daniels,  
Draco entró a la habitación con Narcisa,  
-hola Narcisa, dijo la castaña,  
-que tal, cielo, ¿dónde está el bebe más lindo de la abuela?  
-justo lo iba a cambiar, le dijo Hermione,  
-déjame hacerlo por primera vez, cielo, dijo una orgullosa abuela,  
-claro,  
-yo ayudo acotó Draco, ambas mujeres estallaron en risa, es que al rubio le costaba mucho sostener a su hijo, siempre temía hacerle daño,  
-de acuerdo tu ayudas, le dijo Hermione,  
Tomaron al bebe y Narcisa de una manera muy hábil (ayudada por su varita ) pronto dejo al niño desnudito,  
-por Merlín dijo Narcisa,  
Ambos muchachos miraron extrañados a la mujer  
Narcisa era una mezcla de alegría y llanto y desesperación y más alegría.  
-que pasa, madre,  
-es que el bebe,  
-qué le pasa a Daniels, preguntó angustiada la castaña,  
-es la marca, la marca,  
-no te entiendo, madre de que marca hablas,  
La mujer señaló una manchita con forma estrellada, que el bebe tenía en su muslo,  
-hay, sí es una marca muy linda dijo Hermione dándole un beso al bebe,  
-hay cielo no has mirado bien a tu esposo, le dijo pícaramente Narcisa a Hermione, Draco tiene una exactamente igual,  
El rubio miró a la madre, en sus ojos había tristeza,  
-eso no quiere decir nada, madre, el que yo la tenga no quiere decir que Lucius….  
Pero Narcisa no lo dejó terminar,  
-Lucius nada, ¿no lo entiendes Draco?, Lucius no tiene nada que ver con la marca, por que esa marca es mía yo la tengo y mi padre y tu abuelo, es una marca Black.  
Narcisa se levantó la pollera hasta el muslo y mostró la marca a su hijo y a su nuera.  
Todos se empezaron a reir ya no había ninguna duda, Narcisa se desapareció para contar la buena nueva a Snape y los chicos se quedaron besándose,  
-Hermione, creo que Daniels tiene sueño,  
-sí, ya se durmió,  
Entonces aprovechemos, quiero un hermanito o hermanita eso sí con la marca Black  
La chica le dio un apasionado beso, -con la marca Black entonces será.

FIN.


End file.
